


Comes Back to Haunt (di Mutantleech)

by TJill



Series: Recovery [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Lestrade arriva da Sherlock con un caso che metterà alla prova il suo recente recupero. John cerca di evitare che l'investigatore crolli completamente e Sherlock insiste sul fatto che in questo caso c'è qualcosa di più di quanto tutti pensino.Il fantasma della Serbia è in agguato alle sue spalle e lui deve fare i conti con ciò che il suo trauma potrebbe significare per il suo futuro di detective.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Recovery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890286
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutantleech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantleech/gifts).
  * A translation of [Comes Back to Haunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423148) by [mutantleech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantleech/pseuds/mutantleech). 



> **NdT** : la storia non è betata, quindi ogni errore è colpa mia, ma un grazie speciale va a [**Eloriee**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee), che mi ha tolto dai guai con il titolo ❤
> 
> **Rilettrice** : [Nemesis01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01)

## TORMENTI DEL PASSATO

**Capitolo 1**

Quando il suo telefono vibrò, stava bevendo il suo caffè mattutino e controllando con attenzione le sue e-mail. Di certo lì ci doveva essere qualcosa sopra un sei? Sopra un cinque? Era sul punto di accettare un quattro a questo punto, onestamente.

Fece quasi un salto per l’anticipazione nel ricevere un messaggio. Solo tre persone gliene avevano mai scritti: una stava lavando i piatti a pochi metri di distanza e le altre due di solito ne scrivevano solo riguardo a casi.

Guardò il suo telefono sperando che ci fosse stato un omicidio raccapricciante tra le classi superiori che doveva essere _trattato discretamente_ o omicidi collegati con la promessa di un serial killer, oh, per favore...

_Donna morta. Stupro di gruppo. Secondo cadavere trovato nel Tamigi. -_ GL

Il suo cuore perse un battito e sentì chiudersi la gola mentre lo leggeva.

I suoi occhi scrutarono di nuovo il messaggio e fu semplicemente impossibile fermare i ricordi automatici che sopraggiunsero leggendo quella parola. I flashback del suo periodo in Serbia insorgevano sempre nei momenti più scomodi, ma questo era completamente giustificato.

"Chi era?" chiese John in tono colloquiale dalla cucina.

La testa di Sherlock si alzò di scatto, ma improntò la sua espressione a disinteresse e guardò il suo laptop come se stesse riprendendo la scansione della posta. "Lestrade," disse sinceramente "Qualche caso noioso che potrebbe capire persino uno di terza elementare." Ok, quindi forse non del tutto sinceramente.

"Oh?" il dottore stava arrivando con la sua tazza di tè e si sedette sulla poltrona prima di fare un cenno con la testa verso il computer portatile. "Avuto fortuna con le e-mail?"

Sherlock sospirò in modo teatrale. "Nessuna. Cosa deve fare un uomo per ottenere un omicidio decente da queste parti!" gridò come se l'universo lo stesse ascoltando. E, be’, la frustrazione era decisamente, completamente autentica.

John non poté evitare il suo sorriso divertito; certe cose non cambiavano mai.

"Perché non chiami tuo fratello, allora? Vedi cos’ha per le mani."

L’occhiataccia che ricevette in cambio fu una risposta sufficiente, quindi sbuffò e raccolse il giornale. "Va bene allora, fa’ come ti pare."

Rimasero in un silenzio amichevole per un paio di minuti finché Sherlock alzò lo sguardo e mise le mani sul portatile con un'espressione stanca. "Sai cosa mi piacerebbe davvero, John?"

A quello il dottore drizzò le orecchie, spostandosi un po’ sul sedile.

La loro relazione lo manteneva sempre un po’ ansioso; era come se fosse di nuovo un adolescente. Sherlock doveva solo guardarlo con quei penetranti occhi chiari e se lo sarebbe avvolto attorno al mignolo.

"Che cosa?" chiese il dottore, leccandosi inconsciamente le labbra mentre fissava la bocca del suo partner.

"Marmellata,” disse Sherlock, in tono di constatazione.

John scosse la testa, disorientato. "Cosa?"

"Marmellata. Voglio della marmellata. Ne ho avuto voglia per tutto il giorno," ripeté il detective, con disinvoltura.

"Sono solo le otto del mattino..."

"Settimana! Ne ho avuto voglia per tutta la settimana." Sherlock tornò al computer portatile e fece un gesto vago verso la cucina "Non avevi intenzione di... Non lo so, latte e roba? Dai negozi?"

"Stai cercando di liberarti di me?" chiese scettico il dottore e Sherlock sembrò imbarazzato. "Ha qualcosa a che fare con quei campioni di pelle nel frigorifero?"

"Può essere."

Lo sbuffo di John fu affettuoso e lui si alzò, piegando il suo giornale e mettendolo sul tavolino. "Va bene, va bene. Oggi sarei comunque andato, potrei anche farlo adesso," disse, sconfitto.

Andò nella loro stanza, indossò veri e propri pantaloni e un maglione prima di andare a Sherlock e strofinargli dolcemente le mani. Era strano il modo in cui avevano sviluppato questa Cosa con le loro mani... Adesso era una Cosa. John immaginò che avesse molto a che fare con il modo in cui le mani di Sherlock erano un vivido promemoria di ciò a cui quell'uomo era sopravvissuto e delle settimane in cui John era stato seduto al suo fianco, stringendole.

Le dita di Sherlock si chiusero teneramente attorno a quelle di John e il dottore non poté fare a meno di chinarsi per premere un bacio sul dorso della mano del suo amante e per sfregare insieme i loro nasi, rubando un bacio che si concluse in un sorriso condiviso.

"Non far saltare in aria l'appartamento mentre sono via," lo ammonì con una finta faccia severa e Sherlock gli sorrise appena un po’ maliziosamente.

"Non lo farò"

\--

Aspettò tre minuti esatti dopo che John ebbe lasciato l'appartamento e poi saltò fuori dal suo posto e strappò il telefono dal tavolino.

_Indirizzo_ \- SH

La risposta di Lestrade non tardò nemmeno un minuto e lui si precipitò nella sua stanza e si vestì in un lampo. Per la fretta quasi si dimenticò i guanti e dovette correre indietro a prenderli.

Chiamato un taxi con un cenno, attraversò rapidamente Londra verso la scena del crimine, dove fu accolto dai migliori dello Yard, apparentemente frustrati e senza il minimo indizio, come al solito.

"Sherlock, ehi,” Lestrade lo salutò con la mano e si accigliò un po’ mentre si guardava intorno "Dov'è John?"

Sherlock tenne le mani ben salde nelle tasche e guardò oltre a lui come a liquidare la domanda: "Era occupato altrove, ora dov'è il cadavere?"

"Certo, è quello che vuole vedere," intervenne seccamente Donovan da sopra la spalla di Lestrade.

Il consulente investigativo poteva solo desiderare che la donna avesse incontrato la stessa sorte di Anderson - cacciata dalla polizia e fuori dai piedi, ma no.

Ignorandola, Lestrade indicò semplicemente una tettoia in cui il corpo nudo di una ragazza giaceva sul pavimento.

Era a faccia in su, con il braccio visibilmente contorto e la pelle disseminata di lividi. C'erano diverse cicatrici sulle gambe, ma quasi nessuna traccia di sangue da nessuna parte. Il corpo era stato nel fiume per un bel po’ di tempo prima di essere ripescato, aveva un aspetto bluastro e gonfio.

"Tutte le prove convenientemente spazzate via,” mormorò sottovoce Lestrade.

Sherlock non aveva nemmeno l'energia per sbuffare. Ma magari.

Lui poteva vedere le prove chiare come il giorno. I lividi circolari sui polsi, le lacerazioni sulle labbra, i segni delle dita sotto le ginocchia. Le sue guance avevano tagli identici su entrambi i lati, i capelli erano stati strappati in diversi punti e c'era pelle umana sotto le sue unghie...

L'immagine dell'aggressione divenne sempre più chiara nella mente di Sherlock. Non si accorse nemmeno quando iniziò a respirare in modo irregolare, ma non si sentiva tanto saldo sui piedi. Distolse lo sguardo.

"Il corpo è stato trovato da alcuni bambini questa mattina presto. Chiesto agli imprenditori in giro, nessuno ha visto nulla. Niente finestre su questa sponda del fiume, brutto quartiere abituato al suono di urla nella notte..." Lestrade si strinse nelle spalle mentre riassumeva le informazioni che avevano radunato fino a quel momento.

Sherlock si spostò un po’, assimilando alcuni dei dettagli che non aveva visto all'inizio e catalogandoli per dopo. Aveva bisogno di togliersi i guanti per poter esaminare a dovere la scena del crimine, ma non poteva mostrare le mani mentre era circondato dalla gente.

"Lestrade, devo essere solo, porta i tuoi cani da fiuto fuori di qui, per favore," ordinò in tono pratico. Era una richiesta che aveva fatto innumerevoli volte in precedenza, improbabile che destasse sospetti.

"Perché vuoi stare da solo con lei, freak?" domandò Donovan, con il viso che le si contorceva disgustato mentre incrociava le braccia sul petto. "Stai finalmente mostrando la tua vera natura, vero?"

"Hai dieci minuti,” disse Lestrade a Sherlock. "Dai, Sally, non ora. Lascia che faccia le sue cose,” disse alla sua collega, facendola allontanare dalla scena.

"È esattamente quello che temo che farà," la sentì dire Sherlock, ma fu molto fievole visto che avevano già iniziato ad allontanarsi.

\--

_Dove sei?_

Era, ovviamente, un messaggio di John.

_Dove sei andato? Sono appena tornato, l'appartamento è vuoto._

Constatava l'ovvio. Era già chiaramente agitato.

_Sherlock?_

_Niente di cui preoccuparsi. Torno tra poco._ \- SH

Probabilmente era la cosa sbagliata da dire visto che le risposte immediate di John si susseguirono a cascata.

_Sherlock, che cosa stai facendo?_

_Devo mandare un sms a tuo fratello?_

_Sto scrivendo a tuo fratello, lo giuro su Dio-_

Oh, per l'amor del cielo! Sherlock afferrò il telefono, esasperato, e rispose.

_Con un cadavere in questo momento. Lestrade continuava a mandare sms._ – SH

_NON SCRIVERE A MYCROFT_ \- SH

Aggiunse quest'ultima parte per buona misura.

A difesa di John, era la prima volta che Sherlock lo lasciava indietro su un caso da quando erano tornati a Baker Street.

Era così concentrato sullo scrivere a John - e impedire al suo partner di mobilitare tutta l'Intelligence britannica - che non sentì i passi avvicinarsi e si rese conto di non essere più solo soltanto nel momento in cui la voce di Donovan fendette la scena.

"Che cosa sta facendo? Sta facendo delle foto? Oh mio Dio, cosa ti avevo detto? Il freak sta facendo delle foto!" accusò, presumibilmente rivolta a Lestrade, Sherlock non si era ancora voltato.

Lasciò quasi cadere il telefono nella fretta di rimettersi i guanti prima che qualcuno di loro si avvicinasse abbastanza da vederlo. E, con il senno di poi, doveva essere sembrato un po’ sospetto.

"Sherlock...?" chiese Lestrade con calma, pazientemente.

Sherlock roteò gli occhi ed emise un respiro frustrato. "Stavo mandando un sms a John!" Spinse lo schermo del telefono dritto verso di loro, assicurandosi che il suo tono suonasse come _Non so come voi riuscite a trovare la porta per uscir fuori la mattina_ piuttosto che sulla difensiva.

Sospirando stancamente e stropicciandosi gli occhi, Lestrade si avvicinò e si accovacciò vicino a lui. "Allora, cos'hai trovato?"

\--

"Perché non mi hai detto che saresti andato da Greg? Avrei potuto venire anch’io,” chiese John quando fu di ritorno, e suonava un po’ ferito.

Sherlock si era sinceramente aspettato di tornare prima del ritorno di John dal Tesco, ma la scena del crimine era stata più lontana di quanto avesse previsto.

"Continuava a mandare messaggi. Non avevo programmato di andare e tu eri a fare la spesa,” si strinse nelle spalle mentre si lasciava cadere su uno degli sgabelli della cucina.

John mugolò e sembrò accettare la sua risposta.

"Allora, com'è stato?"

"Omicidio, sospetti multipli, molto probabilmente un lavoro di gruppo,” snocciolò. Sapeva che il modo più semplice di mentire era dire la verità omettendo dei fatti.

"Avete già qualche indizio?"

Ne avevano, in realtà. Sherlock aveva scoperto che i segni sul corpo della ragazza erano troppo precisi, quasi come un’esposizione, come se qualcuno l'avesse messa in mostra. L'autopsia aveva rivelato ciò che lui aveva già indovinato: era stata imprigionata e violentata per un lungo periodo di tempo. Questo non era un gruppo di uomini ubriachi che si liberavano di un corpo dopo essersi resi conto del loro errore; avevano a che fare con criminali abbastanza intelligenti da mettere in atto un sequestro a lungo termine.

Ma non poteva dirlo a John, no.

"Ah... qualcuno. Devo analizzare i campioni d'acqua. Andare al Barts," gli disse e si alzò dallo sgabello come se la conversazione fosse finita.

"Va bene, lascia che mi rimetta il cappotto, allora," disse John, che era ancora rivolto di spalle.

Quando si voltò e vide l'esitazione sul volto di Sherlock, si accigliò. Qualcosa non andava. Aprì la bocca, per chiedere cosa fosse, ma il suo amante distolse lo sguardo.

"Sì. Sì, rimettilo," acconsentì Sherlock, ma stava lasciando la cucina, evitando lo sguardo di John.

Sempre accigliato, John seguì il detective nel soggiorno. "Tu... non volevi che venissi?" chiese adagio, molto confuso.

"No!" rispose Sherlock immediatamente e con troppa enfasi "Voglio dire no - no, non volevo che tu non venissi. Volevo che tu and - venissi. Puoi venire al Barts." Gesù.

"Stai bene?" chiese John, e ogni parola era lenta come se stesse cercando di capirle mentre parlava.

"Cosa? Sì. Perfettamente bene. Vieni ora, John. Stiamo perdendo tempo." _Noi._ Così andava meglio.

"Va bene, pazzoide," mormorò il dottore, ma sorridendo, e il suo sbuffo fu indulgente. Afferrò il cappotto abbandonato e seguì il suo partner fuori dalla porta.

\--

"Abbiamo uno degli stupratori!" annunciò Greg una volta che ebbe fatto irruzione nell'appartamento.

John quasi saltò dal suo sedile allarmato, fissando ad occhi spalancati ora Greg e ora Sherlock. Cosa – che cosa? Come faceva Greg persino a sapere - e non erano tutti morti...

Sherlock non incontrò i suoi occhi mentre si alzava dal suo posto sul divano.

"Si dovrebbe prendere in considerazione l’idea di bussare prima di invadere le case degli altri, Lestrade," disse con una voce bassa e ringhiante mentre trafiggeva il poliziotto con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Non busso mai,” rispose l'uomo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Be’, forse dovresti iniziare,” fu la risposta immediata, ma quasi inudibile, che arrivò tra i denti stretti del giovane genio.

"Ok, cosa? Di cosa stiamo parlando?" John, ovviamente, si era alzato dalla poltrona e ora era in piedi dietro il suo amante con un cipiglio molto profondo in viso.

Greg s’inoltrò nell'appartamento e ignorò sia le domande di John che l'opposizione di Sherlock. "Avevi ragione. Era nei campioni di sporcizia che abbiamo ricavato da sotto le sue unghie," disse, con tono trionfante. Suonava sempre così quando un indizio si rivelava vero. "Lo abbiamo rintracciato; il fango sul suo stivale corrisponde."

"Scusate, di _cosa stiamo parlando_?" lo interruppe John in modo molto puntiglioso, girandosi per mettersi in mezzo tra Lestrade e il suo coinquilino. "Sherlock?" chiese, con la voce tutta da Capitan Watson.

Sospirando forte e alzando gli occhi al cielo per l'esasperazione, Sherlock si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona di John e fece un gesto vago con la mano sinistra prima di ricordare le dita mancanti e nasconderla nella tasca della vestaglia. Lestrade, ovviamente, non se n’era accorto. "È il caso, John. Lo stesso dei campioni d'acqua che abbiamo esaminato ieri."

E per ‘noi’, intendeva dire che John si era seduto a guardare - annoiato fino alle ossa - mentre Sherlock fissava il suo microscopio per ore, mugolando qua e là e pensando ad alta voce.

"Pensavo fosse un omicidio?" contrattaccò John, ancora aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma ora con le braccia incrociate sul petto e gli occhi semichiusi.

“È anche quello," concordò Greg, ricordando agli altri due che era ancora nella stanza. "Senti, puoi venire alla centrale? Lo abbiamo in custodia. Possiamo usarlo per trovare gli altri." Si stava rivolgendo a Sherlock, ora.

"Sì, sì. Ci vediamo là," rispose Sherlock. Ed era difficile fare i suoi soliti gesti sprezzanti con le mani bloccate nella vestaglia, ma ce la fece comunque.

Lestrade era ancora senza fiato dalla corsa su per le scale, però sorrise. "Va bene, ottimo."

Si diresse verso il corridoio, ma si fermò abbastanza a lungo da fare un cenno del capo rivolto al medico militare: "Lieto di averti visto, John," e poi fu fuori, lasciando che la porta si chiudesse dietro di sé.

Una volta che furono soli, nel salotto cadde un totale e completo silenzio.

John stava lì in piedi, guardando fisso un punto sul muro con le braccia incrociate. Sporse la lingua per leccarsi il labbro inferiore, quindi inclinò la testa di lato e si voltò a guardare Sherlock.

"Stupratore?" chiese.

Il suo amante non lo guardò direttamente. "Potrei aver dimenticato di menzionare tutti i dettagli di questo caso."

" _Oh, dannazione..._ _"_ esclamò John, sporgendo le labbra e sbuffando forte dal naso. "È per questo che non mi hai portato con te quel primo giorno?"

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi per un momento prima di rispondere, sempre rivolto alla parete di fondo e non a John. "Non è che avessi pianificato..."

"Sherlock," insistette John, avvicinandosi alla poltrona.

"Va bene. Sì, sei contento, adesso?" Il detective si alzò finalmente dalla poltrona di John e poi si chiuse la vestaglia con più forza di quanto fosse probabilmente necessario.

"Perché?"

"Perché questo caso è importante! E non volevo... sapevo cosa avresti detto."

"Adesso puoi leggermi nella mente?"

Sherlock emise un suono frustrato.

"Sai cosa intendo,” replicò.

"No, non lo so. Non so cosa intendi,” insistette John perché voleva che Sherlock dicesse a chiare lettere se lo avrebbe accusato di averlo tenuto nella bambagia, tra tutte le cose.

Entrambi rimasero lì a sfidarsi con gli occhi, nessuno dei due disposto a tirarsi indietro. Alla fine, Sherlock ringhiò di nuovo per la frustrazione e si allontanò, andando a sistemarsi vicino alla finestra prima di voltarsi bruscamente.

"Ok. Mi dispiace. Non so nemmeno perché non te l'ho detto, ok? Non so perché. Tu eri lì e io volevo prendere il caso e non sapevo come dirlo e poi è solo... degenerato," ammise, ma venne fuori quasi come una battuta scontata.

Le scuse placarono un po’ la rabbia di John per essere stato lasciato fuori, ma non si sentiva ancora del tutto d'accordo con l’intera faccenda. Lui _era_ preoccupato di che effetto il caso avrebbe potuto avere su Sherlock.

"Senti, possiamo per favore...” iniziò il detective, lanciando un'occhiata alla porta come se il passare del tempo fosse fisicamente doloroso. "Lestrade sta aspettando solo noi.” Noi. Quello contribuì ad appianare ancora un po’ le cose.

Lasciando uscire un respiro pesante, ma sempre con le labbra contratte e le braccia incrociate, John cedette. "Bene. Ne... ne parleremo più avanti,” acconsentì.

Le parole gli erano a malapena uscite dalla bocca che un turbinio di consulente investigativo gli passò accanto per andare a vestirsi per il loro viaggio verso lo Yard.

\--

L'uomo in custodia era un incubo.

Ammise di essersi sbarazzato dei corpi, ma si rifiutò di parlare dei suoi complici o di dove avevano tenuto prigioniere le donne.

"Non c’era dentro,” Sherlock dichiarò in tono di constatazione, guardando l'uomo attraverso lo specchio unidirezionale.

Gli era stato permesso di interrogare il loro sospettato, ma c'era un limite a cosa poteva ricavare da un colpevole appena uscito da sotto la doccia e in uniforme da detenuto. Avrebbe esaminato i veri possedimenti, i vestiti e l'appartamento dell'uomo, più tardi.

"Scusa, cosa?" proruppe Lestrade. "Ha appena ammesso di aver gettato i corpi nel Tamigi...”

"Non c’era dentro nel senso di dentro, non le ha violentate,” chiarì Sherlock, come se avesse dovuto essere evidente. "Non fa parte del gruppo. Probabilmente era pagato per scomparire con i corpi, senza fare domande.” Socchiuse gli occhi. "È disposto ad andare in prigione per loro, ma perché dovrebbe? O hanno qualcosa su di lui o su qualcuno vicino a lui - una storia di droga, molto probabilmente. È un consumatore, ma casuale, quindi si sta prendendo la colpa per qualcun altro - sua sorella, probabilmente, hai visto il tatuaggio? Ha una forte motivazione, quindi non prenderti la briga, non ti darà niente. Le sue scarpe, d'altro canto..." Si interruppe e si stava già dirigendo verso la sala prove.

"Sherlock!" urlò irritato il detective più anziano, mentre lo seguiva come John e Sally.

Quando furono tutti stipati nello spazio ristretto del magazzino delle prove e a Sherlock fu dato accesso alle proprietà dell’uomo, fu Donovan a riprendere la conversazione.

Incrociò le braccia sul petto, poco impressionata. "Perché dovrebbero aver bisogno di qualcun altro per sbarazzarsi del corpo? Questo tizio non ha nemmeno coperto bene le sue tracce...”

"Le ha coperte abbastanza bene da far sì che voi aveste bisogno che arrivassi io e vi facessi notare l'evidenza,” rispose immediatamente lui, rivolgendole un sorriso falso prima di tornare al sacchetto tra le mani. "Ripulire è noioso... e pericoloso. È molto più probabile essere sorpresi a nascondere un corpo piuttosto che ad assassinarlo. Ovvio.”

Si girò di scatto e protese gli stivali che teneva tra le mani. "Se volete scusarmi, ho bisogno di un laboratorio.” Fece un altro dei suoi sorrisi di puntualizzazione. "Vieni, John.”

\--

In effetti, questa volta era così concentrato sul Lavoro che andò dritto nel laboratorio di medicina legale invece di rubare le prove al Barts come faceva spesso.

"Sherlock?" lo pungolò John, guardandosi alle spalle come per controllare che nessuno prestasse loro attenzione.

"Hmm."

"Stai..." iniziò, ma fu prontamente interrotto quando un giovane investigatore entrò nella stanza con una manciata di carte.

"Signore, abbiamo passato i dati del sospetto attraverso il sistema dati, nessuna corrispondenza,” disse il ragazzo timido, armeggiando con le sue carte come se avesse bisogno di un foglietto per riferire a Lestrade. "Stiamo cercando di ottenere un riscontro con i campioni prelevati dal corpo..."

"Non dartene la pena,” interruppe Sherlock da dove stava guardando uno striscio di sporcizia attraverso un microscopio.

"Mi... mi scusi?" Il ragazzo sembrava terrorizzato. Era ovvio che fosse stato informato che Sherlock Holmes aveva mangiato Yarders a colazione.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo da quello che stava facendo per guardare l'intruso. Ma quando guardò di nuovo in basso, era chiaro che si stava rivolgendo a Lestrade. "Non li troverai nel database. Non sono autori di reati sessuali registrati.”

Greg ebbe pietà del giovane investigatore e gli disse di tornare alle sue ricerche. Quindi incrociò le braccia e inclinò la testa verso Sherlock, come per dire "Be’?"

"Lo state guardando nel modo sbagliato. C'è un piano - qualcosa - qualche ragione per cui lo stanno facendo. Questi non lo sono... questo non è il tuo ordinario, noioso caso di stupro; non vorrei essere qui se lo fosse."

Donovan alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece un suono irritato in gola, ma non disse nulla.

"Di cosa stai parlando?" questa volta, fu John a chiedere.

"Non sono..." si fermò, pensando, "stupratori.”

Ora Donovan davvero alzò le mani in aria in segno di resa. "Oh, fantastico. L'hai sentito, capo? Il nostro doppio omicidio con stupro di gruppo non è stato commesso da stupratori,” disse, con parti uguali di frustrazione e sarcasmo. "È come se volesse farci sprecare il nostro tempo.”

Si voltò e lasciò la stanza, incapace di mantenere la calma.

Lestrade sospirò e poi guardò il giovanissimo detective. "Senti, solo... dimmi solo cosa trovi, ok? Sarò... Ho bisogno di avere un’identificazione per questi tizi, quindi se c'è anche una piccola possibilità...”

"Non c'è," lo interruppe Sherlock, senza alzare lo sguardo dai suoi vetrini.

Esasperato, Greg continuò. "Bene, bene. Ad ogni modo devo comunque farlo,” disse in tono pratico. "Sarò fuori, quando avrai finito.”

Un mugolio non impegnativo fu tutta la risposta che ottenne.

Mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro Greg, Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e guardò John. "È come se fossero ciechi di proposito,” disse scuotendo la testa. E poi afferrò l'altra scarpa e iniziò a raschiare qualcosa dai lacci.

Il suo dottore non si dichiarò entusiasticamente d’accordo come lui si era aspettato. In effetti, era stranamente silenzioso.

Sherlock gli scoccò un'altra occhiata prima di tornare al suo lavoro; i guanti erano finalmente stati rimossi dal momento che erano soli nella stanza.

John lo occhieggiò un paio di volte e poi fece scorrere le dita sul tavolo, dando decisamente l’impressione di stare cercando di dire qualcosa nel modo giusto.

"Quindi, ehm,” cominciò, schiarendosi la voce "Cosa c'è con le supposizioni...”

"Supposizioni?" lo interruppe Sherlock, automaticamente.

"Be’... voglio dire, le... perché stai dicendo che questi uomini non sono stupratori? Pensavo che avessimo già stabilito...”

"Non sono pazzo, John. So che le vittime sono state violentate, ma questo non ci dà il motivo. Non sappiamo perché l'hanno fatto. E se non lo sappiamo, non lo sappiamo come scelgono le vittime, dove le tengono o come colpiranno in seguito. Se vogliamo fermarli, dobbiamo scoprire il perché."

Lo sguardo sulla faccia di John era uno che Sherlock non era sicuro di voler analizzare. Il dottore in realtà sembrava confuso, ma era uno sguardo che conteneva un po’ di pietà.

"Perché? Sherlock, sono... non c'è motivo per queste cose. La gente lo fa perché...” John non riuscì a trovare le parole per dire che gli stupratori violentavano perché semplicemente lo facevano.

Sherlock sbuffò con disprezzo, come se John si fosse appena guadagnato un posto vicino ad Anderson nella scala della stima del consulente investigativo. Lasciò cadere la scarpa sul tavolo e si voltò a guardare il suo amante con tutta la sua attenzione.

"Vedi?" fece notare in modo accusatorio. " _Questo_ è il motivo per cui non volevo che tu fossi coinvolto. Appiccicherai un significato a tutto ciò che dico. Pensi che stia cercando di... cosa? Concedermi una specie di chiusura?" La sua espressione ricordò a John quando Sherlock si era arrabbiato con lui per aver iniziato a credere alle bugie di Moriarty, prima della caduta.

"Quello non è..."

" _So_ quando ho ragione,” azzannò, usando una voce affilata che utilizzava di rado con il suo amante. "Avrei fatto le stesse deduzioni con o senza la Serbia. Questi uomini non lo fanno per divertimento! Sono intelligenti, precisi e hanno un obiettivo chiaro; abbiamo a che fare con dei professionisti.” Sollevò di nuovo la scarpa e distolse lo sguardo da John. "Se continuerai a comportarti come tutta l’altra gente,” il suo mento indicò la porta, "allora esci e unisciti a loro mentre lavoro per catturare sul serio gli assassini.”

John si aspettava una specie di contraccolpo, ma era come se avesse aperto i sette cancelli dell'inferno. Poco male, quel giorno in precedenza era stato lui ad essere arrabbiato con il detective e non viceversa. Deciso a superare la cosa, fece un respiro lungo e pesante e poi contò lentamente fino a cinque tra sé prima di lasciarlo uscire.

"Ok. Ok, va bene,” disse, in una specie di compromesso che allentò un minimo l’atmosfera. "Io non sto... non sto cercando di compromettere le tue deduzioni. Ma un caso come questo, Sherlock, tu non sei una macchina,” disse con fermezza al suo amante, sostenendone senza batter ciglio lo sguardo per alcuni secondi. "E il modo in cui sta andando... puoi biasimarmi per essere preoccupato?"

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo.

"Non penso che questo sarebbe un caso facile per nessuno. Ma non puoi far finta che non ti turbi, perché ti conosco e posso vedere che lo fa,” la sua voce era ancora uniforme, ma un po’ più morbida, ora. "Promettimi solo che non mi escluderai. È tutto quel che chiedo.”

Il detective aveva interrotto quello che stava facendo e ora stava guardando fisso il tavolo con un'espressione vuota in viso. Alla fine, inspirò a fondo e sospirò, sfregandosi gli occhi con le dita. "Lo so. Io... non voglio escluderti,” fece una pausa. "Mi dispiace.”

La posizione di John si addolcì del tutto e avanzò per la breve distanza tra loro per sfiorare in modo esitante le dita con quelle dell'amante. I loro nasi s’incrociarono mentre Sherlock si sporgeva verso di lui, ma John lo tirò più in basso e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. "Dispiace anche a me.”

Rimasero lì in silenzio per un po’, le bocche vicine come se respirassero ciascuno l’aria dell’altro, gli occhi chiusi e le orecchie che captavano il battito costante del silenzio nella stanza.

“È vero. È difficile per me,” ammise Sherlock dopo molto tempo, e nessuno dei due si mosse.

"Lo so.”

" _Nonostante_ la motivazione sia diversa,” ribadì con decisione mentre si allontanava, cercando di alleggerire di nuovo l'umore. Per la prima volta quel giorno, funzionò.

John sorrise indulgente e fece scontrare insieme le loro spalle. "Ok, maledetto genio. Va’ a dimostrare a tutti che hanno torto.”

\--

"Allora, chi è esattamente questo tizio?" stava chiedendo John mentre aggrottava le sopracciglia e seguiva i passi di Lestrade.

"Be’, non sappiamo con certezza come o se è legato agli omicidi, ma è il proprietario della casa.” Il DI indicò la proprietà più avanti.

Sherlock aveva ristretto a quattro le possibili località che l’uomo che aveva smaltito il corpo avrebbe potuto visitare nelle ultime ventiquattro ore sulla base dei particolari residui sulle sue scarpe. Una volta stabilito che due di esse erano campi vuoti, una era troppo lontana e l'ultima era una vecchia fattoria, non era stato difficile decidere quale visitare per prima.

"Comunque, è un impiegato in pensione. Lavoro d’ufficio, niente moglie o figli, la fedina penale è pulita come più non potrebbe essere... nemmeno una multa per divieto di sosta,” Lestrade si strinse nelle spalle. "Non vive neanche qui. Possiede la proprietà, ma affitta un posto a Londra.”

Sherlock, che era stato silenzioso per tutto il percorso dalla macchina a lì, si limitò a mugolare mentre univa le dita sotto il mento. "E che cosa _hai_ trovato sulla proprietà finora?"

"L'ultimo corpo, Elizabeth Carr, è decisamente stato qui. Ci sono tracce del suo sangue nell'erba.”

"Ma?" insistette Sherlock.

Lestrade gli lanciò un'occhiata in tralice, ma sospirò "Ma non c’è alcun segno che sia stato commesso un omicidio all'interno della casa. O al di fuori, del resto.”

Sia John che il DI sentirono uno sbuffo proveniente dal loro consulente investigativo preferito mentre l'uomo camminava ripetendo "Alcun segno,” mentre proseguiva.

Ma l'intero pomeriggio sarebbe consistito in Sherlock che camminava su e giù per i corridoi della casa, controllando ogni angolo, salendo le scale e poi scendendole, e poi salendole di nuovo. C'era un fottuto seminterrato e un fottuto sottotetto ed entrambi erano perfettamente puliti.

"Ci deve essere qualcosa che non stiamo trovando!" urlò frustrato, scavando un sentiero nel tappeto a forza di marciare avanti e indietro. "Questa è la casa perfetta per un omicidio!"

John si era già arreso e si era seduto su una delle comode sedie del soggiorno, osservando il frenetico andirivieni del suo amante.

"Sherlock... forse questa era solo una deviazione. Forse l'hanno uccisa da qualche parte nei paraggi?" offrì un po’ stancamente. Onestamente, gli stava girando la testa solo a guardare muoversi l'uomo più alto.

"Stiamo controllando il circondario,” assicurò Lestrade, ma anche lui sembrava un po’ stanco. "John potrebbe avere ragione. E dobbiamo comunque interrogare il proprietario, in entrambi i casi.”

Ma Sherlock era come un cane con un osso e lo sapevano tutti; non si sarebbe fermato fino a quando non avesse trovato quello che cercava.

Mormorando continuamente tra sé, continuò a camminare e riflettere, le dita aperte e quasi vibranti le une contro le altre mentre le picchiettava insieme. John era contento che Lestrade non badasse al suo amante, perché era abbastanza facile individuare le dita vuote nei guanti, in questo modo.

All'improvviso, come se qualcuno lo avesse appena colpito sulla testa, Sherlock si girò e poi si fermò drammaticamente, spalancando gli occhi.

Batté il piede sulle assi di legno del pavimento. E poi lo fece di nuovo. E ancora una volta.

Lestrade lo guardò come se fosse pazzo. E Donovan, che era appena tornata con un rapporto della squadra esterna, si stropicciò il naso mentre lo fissava dalla testa ai piedi. "Cosa c'è che non va in lui?" chiese.

Perfino John dovette scrollare le spalle.

E poi Sherlock era uscito, camminando lungo tutto il corridoio principale mentre mormorava sottovoce, solo per percorrerlo di nuovo tornando indietro. E quindi scomparve verso la cucina, senza offrire una parola di spiegazione.

\--

Mentre scendeva a due alla volta gli scalini fino alle fondamenta, non riusciva a credere di non essersene reso conto prima. La casa aveva pavimenti in legno dappertutto e tutto emetteva lo stesso suono vuoto a causa del seminterrato. Ma il seminterrato non era abbastanza grande. Non sarebbe stato possibile per lui camminare su e giù per il corridoio principale, sentendo il suono che viaggiava esattamente allo stesso modo, se non ci fosse stato uno spazio altrettanto ampio al di sotto.

Sotto la casa doveva esserci una stanza che non avevano ancora visto.

Contò le falcate mentre percorreva il seminterrato e, sicuramente, era di almeno dieci passi troppo corto. _Dov'erano?_

Con meno cura di quanto probabilmente fosse permesso su una scena del crimine, iniziò a staccare le cose dal muro. Saltò sulla lavatrice, strisciò sotto il tavolo e annusò quasi comicamente i libri sullo scaffale. Sentiva l’impulso di tirarli giù uno per uno, ma si trattenne. Era mezzo contento che nessuno degli altri fosse qui per testimoniarlo.

Quando allontanò una delle grandi pile di scatole di cartone dal retro della stanza, notò che l'armadietto di legno dietro di esse non era effettivamente fissato al muro. Lo spinse via.

"Lo sapevo!" Non poté evitare la gioia nel vedere la porta polverosa che c’era dietro. C’erano poche cose al mondo che amava più di provare che aveva ragione.

Immediatamente, abbassò la maniglia e aprì la porta, ma la stanza che si trovava oltre era nell'oscurità completa.

"Ciao?" chiamò, nel caso in cui una nuova vittima vivesse già lì, ma non ci fu risposta.

Tastò il muro alla cieca in cerca di un interruttore della luce e quando lo trovò, dovette socchiudere gli occhi mentre la stanza prendeva vita davanti a lui.

C'era un materasso singolo sul pavimento, una ciotola, catene e un palo di metallo che era fissato al pavimento e al soffitto. C'erano macchie secche di sangue disseminate in diversi posti.

Gli si strinse la gola e chiuse gli occhi. Era come se il suo intero essere si stesse ritraendo dalla scena. Questo era... Dio... questo era...

Una voce nella sua testa che somigliava molto a quella di John gli disse _conosci i tuoi limiti_. Ed era giusto. Aveva trovato la stanza, aveva fatto il suo lavoro; da qui in poi la polizia poteva assumere il controllo. Ma anche mentre decideva di lasciare la scena del crimine che assomigliava tanto alla sua, la sua mente stava già eseguendo cento deduzioni al minuto.

_Installato di recente, è stato commissionato apposta... le tracce di sangue sulla sinistra provenivano dalla gamba... le ferite alla testa hanno sanguinato molto... non fatali... una settimana, forse due... c'erano cinque uomini, forse sei... era allestito così... era come una recita... fatto per uno spettacolo... per spettacolo... per SPETTACOLO._

Sentì la sua schiena colpire il muro mentre cercava di sfuggire alla propria mente galoppante. Non voleva più gli input dalla scena, non voleva essere lì.

La sua mano destra trovò la maniglia della porta e la strinse forte con le sue tre dita, ma quando provò a ruotarla non si mosse affatto. Era una porta a senso unico.

_Oh, no._

Lo sapeva già. Sapeva già che stava arrivando. Poteva già sentire la sua gola chiudersi e le pareti avvicinarsi e non importava quanto stretto si avvolgesse il cappotto attorno, non era abbastanza.

"John!" cercò di chiamare, ma la sua voce fu a malapena udibile.

Aveva le mani sudate dentro i guanti e la sciarpa era troppo stretta attorno al collo e non riusciva a respirare. "John? John! Sono chiuso dentro!" tentò una seconda volta e stavolta ci riuscì.

Cercò di dire a se stesso che non c'era motivo di andare in panico: questa era solo una scena del crimine. Era stato in centinaia di scene del crimine; andava bene e...

La porta si aprì con una mossa potente e solo allora Sherlock si rese conto di avervi battuto furiosamente contro, mentre era ancora premuto contro il muro di fianco.

"Come hai trovato questo posto?" La voce di Lestrade echeggiò nella stanza quando l'uomo entrò, subito seguito da Donavan e poi da John.

Laddove normalmente avrebbe blaterato sulla sua brillante deduzione con le assi del pavimento e i suoni, questa volta non riuscì a parlare. Non riuscì nemmeno a costringersi a far finta. La sua energia era focalizzata interamente sul non lasciar trasparire il suo stato attuale - e non era sicuro di stare facendocela molto bene.

John gli si avvicinò e sembrava confuso "Sherlock? Stai bene?" chiese, dovendosi davvero chinare per guardare la faccia nascosta del suo amante.

Sherlock scosse la testa. "Non riesco a respirare,” disse più piano che poté, perché in quel momento non c'era niente che desiderasse di meno che le altre persone nella stanza si rendessero conto di ciò che gli stava accadendo.

L'intero atteggiamento di John cambiò mentre registrava le parole, e si piazzò con prontezza tra il suo compagno e il resto della stanza.

"Dai, andiamo di sopra,” disse in tono altrettanto sommesso. "Ti tengo, ok? Ti tengo. Stai bene.”

"Ehi! Dove andate?!" urlò loro Lestrade quando fu chiaro che si stavano dirigendo verso la porta aperta.

John dovette pensare in fretta, ma l’aveva anche fatto per anni, quindi gli uscì in modo naturale: "Qualcosa sulla vernice sulla recinzione, sai com’è fatto,” disse parlando da sopra la spalla, anche se Sherlock non si voltò neanche una volta per fronteggiare gli agenti di polizia.

Salirono le scale e uscirono dalla porta del cortile sul retro, dove John fece sollecitamente sedere Sherlock sulla panca trascurata che si trovava lì.

Rimase in piedi proprio di fronte a lui, una presenza forte tra il detective e il resto del mondo, ma non tentò di toccarlo o confortarlo. Sapeva che quando accadeva questo, Sherlock aveva bisogno di spazio fisico e di silenzio per poter chiudere gli occhi e provare a respirare di nuovo.

Ma il detective continuava a fare lunghi respiri che ovviamente non gli riempivano i polmoni come avrebbero dovuto. E più a lungo andava avanti così, peggiore era il suo panico per non riuscire a respirare.

Poi aprì gli occhi e in una frazione di secondo si stava curvando e vomitando su tutte le gambe dei pantaloni di John e sull'erba sottostante. Allungò la mano per afferrare il suo maglione mentre continuava ad essere scosso dai conati. Il dottore, diligentemente, non si mosse di un centimetro fuori dalla sua portata.

Le sue dita passarono tra i capelli di Sherlock, tenendogli alcuni dei riccioli lontani dalla faccia in modo che non rimanessero intrappolati nel pasticcio. Il detective ebbe ancora alcuni sforzi a secco, continuando a trattenere il dottore, e poi il suo corpo finalmente smise di contrarsi abbastanza da poter sollevare la testa e asciugarsi la bocca con la mano non guantata.

"Andiamo a casa.” La voce di John fu ferma e gentile. Ma riuscì anche a suonare molto autoritaria, anche se le sue gambe erano mezze coperte di vomito.

La vista di Sherlock stava ancora girando un po’ e si sentiva stordito dallo sforzo di svuotare lo stomaco, ma scosse la testa. "John... questo caso...”

John si chinò un po’ in modo che fossero più vicini l'uno all'altro e strinse una mano di Sherlock nella sua. "Tornerò con te; anche oggi se vuoi. Ma adesso andiamo a casa, ok?"

Sherlock voleva dire che non stava protestando sul serio, ma non poteva dar voce alla realizzazione che aveva appena avuto.

Annuì e ciò gli fece guadagnare un sorriso.

"Va bene. Allora, lascia che mi dia una ripulita e torno subito. Neanche un taxi ci caricherà in questo modo,” John indicò i propri pantaloni.

C’erano delle scuse sulla punta della lingua di Sherlock, ma sapeva che al dottore non servivano, quindi annuì e lo guardò entrare nella casa attraverso la porta sul retro.

Quando John entrò in cucina, alla ricerca di asciugamani di carta, Lestrade rimase lì a guardarlo accigliato. Era chiaramente venuto a portare con sé la medicina legale.

"Che diavolo vi è successo?" chiese l'uomo.

John si era scrollato via una parte del vomito, ma ce n’era ancora molto e l'odore non era poi così debole. Era un bugiardo terribile, quindi si assicurò di essere di fronte al lavandino, rivolto lontano da Lestrade, prima di rispondere: "Sherlock ha un dannato mal di stomaco. Gli ho detto di non uscire per un caso oggi, ma tu prova a impedirgli di fare qualcosa che vuole fare," disse con la sua miglior voce da Aiutante Scontento.

Usando delle salviette di carta che aveva trovato sul bancone, John si pulì meglio che poteva prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso il DI. Certo, i suoi pantaloni adesso erano umidi, ma non pensava che qualcuno l’avrebbe notato molto.

"Lo sto riportando a Baker Street. Non vuoi che contamini la tua scena del crimine, vero?" Diede a Greg uno sguardo acuto e poi gettò nel cestino i tovaglioli di carta stropicciati.

"Tu h _ai_ appena contaminato la mia scena del crimine,” gli disse Lestrade, indicando la pattumiera, ma senza convinzione. "Va bene, va bene. Vai a dargli da mangiare la sua zuppa di pollo con la pastina o qualunque cosa sia... ma digli di scrivermi quando sarete a casa, va bene? Devo sapere se c'è qualcosa nella stanza.”

John annuì anche se non aveva intenzione di farlo, ma Lestrade su soddisfatto e si voltò per unirsi agli altri Yarder.

Il viaggio verso casa fu silenzioso, ma pieno di uno Sherlock molto fisico. Si era tolto entrambi i guanti, nonostante lo facesse raramente in pubblico, e stringeva la mano di John tra le sue. Tutto mentre teneva la testa sulla spalla dell'uomo più basso e gli occhi chiusi mentre si dirigevano verso Baker Street.

Quando salirono le scale, Sherlock si diresse verso la loro stanza e John si fermò solo per lasciare i suoi pantaloni nel cestino della biancheria prima di seguire il detective.

Sherlock aveva già lasciato il suo Belstaff vicino alla porta, ma si era anche tolto la giacca del completo una volta entrato nella stanza. Ora era sul letto, disteso sul fianco, e fissando John in silenzio.

John si tolse il maglione, non era sicuro che non si fosse sporcato anche quello. Indossando solo camicia e boxer, si unì al suo compagno sul letto.

"TI senti meglio?" chiese dopo che nessuno dei due si era mosso o aveva parlato in un paio di minuti.

Sherlock fece un respiro lungo e costante che gli riempì i polmoni e se ne andò come un sospiro; annuì.

C'era qualcosa in questo letto, nel giacere con la schiena contro il muro e John accanto a lui; sembrava incredibilmente sicuro. Allungò una mano e avvicinò a sé il dottore in modo che l'uomo più basso fosse essenzialmente usato come una coperta. Quindi premette il naso sui capelli di John, inalando l'odore e godendosi le braccia dell'uomo che gli avvolgevano il corpo.

"Andava bene. I corpi, i sospettati, l'intero caso... lo stavo gestendo bene,” iniziò Sherlock, alla fine "Ma la stanza, quando la porta si è chiusa, è stato solo...” si interruppe e quando alzò lo sguardo, John capì che era spaventato. "Io... Sono paranoico, John,” ammise alla fine.

John si spostò un po’ indietro in modo da poter vedere per bene la faccia del suo amante. Quindi fece scorrere la mano confortante su quella di Sherlock anche mentre aggrottava le sopracciglia confuso. "Paranoico su cosa?"

"Ricordi Baskerville? In che modo la mia mente mi stava giocando brutti scherzi? Non mi sentivo più così da allora. Ma oggi... Ero solo...” Scosse la testa. "Ero convinto che si trattasse di Moriarty.”

Del tutto sconcertato dalla conclusione, John si sollevò persino un po’ a guardare il suo amante con un cipiglio ancora più profondo. "Di cosa stai parlando?"

"So che c'è qualcosa di strano in questo caso. Quando ero lì, quando ho visto quella cantina - è una tale messa in scena, John. Non è normale. Non vedi? Questo è il gioco perfetto! È esattamente il tipo di cose che farebbe lui." Anche Sherlock si alzò a sedere e il suo aspetto era un misto tra paura e frustrazione.

John alzò una mano per interromperlo. "Pensi... pensi che questo sia una specie di spettacolo che Moriarty sta mettendo su per incasinarti la testa?"

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e si strofinò forte il viso. "Non lo so! Sì! No, non lo so... è quello che sto cercando di dire... non so se in questo posso fidarmi di me stesso.”

Scosse la testa e si voltò a guardare il suo amante, sembrando smarrito, "E se questo fosse il modo in cui sono fatto adesso? E se trascorressi il resto della mia vita a guardarmi alle spalle? Non avevo paura di inseguire i criminali prima, perché nel fondo della mia mente sapevo che avrei vinto io. Ma ora... quando seguo un caso, sono... sono terrorizzato."

Quella confessione era una cosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di fare, ma si era sentito così per mesi e finalmente stava emergendo alla superficie.

"Ho paura perché ora so cosa succede quando perdo. E io..." la sua voce si spezzò un po’ e i suoi occhi iniziarono a pungere, "John, non posso... non c'è niente che mi spaventa di più che essere rimandato lì.”

"Sherlock, sono... sono morti. Sono tutti morti. Moriarty è morto, lui...” iniziò John, ma il detective scosse la testa con enfasi.

"Quello non lo sai, perché non lo so io, perché _Mycroft_ non lo sa,” reagì. "So che Jim Moriarty è morto e so che abbiamo smantellato la sua intelligence, ma le pedine esistono ancora.”

"Sì, ma senza di lui, come avrebbero tirato fuori qualcosa del genere? _Perché_ dovrebbero?"

"Vendetta?"

"Perché dovrebbero mettere in scena tutto questo se è quello che volevano? Non ha alcun senso..."

"Cosa importa!" lo interruppe Sherlock, urlando. Era chiaramente frustrato.

"Non capisci, John ?! Ci sarà sempre un altro Moriarty! Ci sarà sempre un’altra Serbia!" esclamò "Non importa se mi sbaglio su _questo_ _!_ Potrei essere catturato domani o sul caso successivo o su quello dopo ancora... è quello che faccio. È quello che sono,” cercò di spiegare.

"Quando ero là... volevo morire. Ma non c'era niente che potessi fare al riguardo, non c'era modo di uccidermi. Tutto quello che potevo fare era esistere e subirlo. Il pensiero di essere catturato di nuovo in quel modo... è paralizzante, John."

Questa volta, il medico non aveva una risposta da dare. Invece, guardò intensamente Sherlock, con espressione seria e pensierosa.

Per il detective era evidente che il suo amante avesse appena imboccato una sua tangente mentale, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse solo guardandolo. Il silenzio durò così a lungo che stava per riaprire la bocca, ma infine John annuì e si sporse per baciare Sherlock sulla fronte.

"Vado a preparare la cena. Mangerai qualcosa?"

La completa incongruenza lasciò il detective accigliato, con la bocca semiaperta per la confusione. Annuì meccanicamente, perché non sapeva cos'altro dire. Tutto quello che poté fare fu guardare mentre John si alzava dal letto, con un sorriso sul volto e lasciava la stanza. La porta riuscì quasi a chiudersi dietro il dottore, ma rimase socchiusa proprio come la loro conversazione stranamente incompiuta.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando furono finalmente seduti sulle rispettive poltrone, affondando i denti nei loro panini, si udirono dei passi che salivano le scale.

Sherlock ascoltò la cadenza e poi assottigliò gli occhi su John. "Hai scritto a Mycroft,” lo accusò apertamente.

John ebbe la decenza di sembrare imbarazzato, ma si strinse nelle spalle mentre la porta si apriva.

"Mycroft, buona sera! Sei così gentile a presentarti senza essere invitato. Sai dov’è l’uscita,” disse subito Sherlock, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo.

"Vuoi un piatto?" offrì John, ignorando del tutto le parole vuote del suo partner.

"No. Grazie, John,” strascicò Mycroft mentre attraversava lentamente la stanza. Indugiò sugli scaffali come se stesse cercando qualcosa, ma poi si fermò davanti al camino e si voltò. "Ho qualcosa per te, fratello caro,” disse infine.

"Ti ho detto che non sto prendendo alcun caso in questo momento, Mycroft; ne ho già uno. Diglielo, John.”

"Non è un caso, Sherlock,” Suo fratello quasi alzò gli occhi al cielo, come se fosse stato ovvio. "Qui,” disse, e poi mise sul tavolino una piccola scatola di metallo.

Il detective guardò sospettosamente tra suo fratello e John, che stava ancora mangiando come se non avesse nulla a che fare con questo.

Prese la scatola e la scosse, metallo, piccola, forse vuota, un accenno di particelle in movimento? Con un'altra occhiata sospettosa a suo fratello, aprì la custodia d’acciaio. Al suo interno, c'era una minuscola capsula attaccata a un sottile, piccolo anello metallico.

"È una pillola di neurotossina,” spiegò spontaneamente Mycroft. "La nanotecnologia sviluppata per MI6; il prototipo è stato messo alla prova sei mesi fa, questa è la versione definitiva. Si attiva tramite comando vocale e uccide in due minuti e quindici secondi. Indolore,” soggiunse quest'ultima parte come misura aggiuntiva. "Suggerisco mugolii e codice Morse; giusto nel caso in cui ti ritrovi senza una lingua.”

Sherlock lo stava fissando intensamente. E poi guardò John con un'espressione di meraviglia che non riuscì a nascondere, nemmeno di fronte a Mycroft.

Lo sguardo silenzioso fu mantenuto per così tanto tempo che fu suo fratello a schioccare le labbra in modo deciso mentre ondeggiava avanti e indietro. "Bene, allora. Ho un'auto che mi aspetta. Anthea si metterà in contatto e potrai accordarti con lei quando vorrai andare a installarlo,” disse, picchiettando una volta l'ombrello sul pavimento.

"John," fece un cenno di saluto con la testa mentre usciva, e poi se n’era andato.

Sherlock stava ancora fissando il piccolo dispositivo nella sua mano e qualcosa di inspiegabile si stava espandendo come un palloncino nel suo petto. Non aveva mai amato John tanto quanto in quel momento. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un essere umano potesse contenere così tanto amore dentro di sé.

"John, io... non so cosa dire.”

Infine il dottore abbandonò la finzione di non avere niente a che fare con la situazione e smise di mangiare per guardarlo. Scrollò le spalle. "Soldato, ricordi?"

Quindi lasciò il suo piatto dov'era e si inginocchiò di fronte al detective. "Sherlock, quando sei morto... mi ha semplicemente distrutto. Ma il pensiero che tu provi dolore e non sia in grado di fermarlo è molto peggio. Quindi, eccola qui. Di nuovo c'è la tua invincibilità,” mise una mano sopra quella che il detective stava usando per tenere la scatola. "Non volevo rassicurarti con parole vuote, perché hai ragione... nel nostro tipo di lavoro, chissà cosa succederà? Non credo che saranno gli uomini di Moriarty o qualcosa del genere, ma hai ragione che potrebbe essere qualcos'altro, qualcun altro. E adesso, qualunque cosa accada, avrai sempre una via d'uscita."

Sherlock stava ancora aggrottando le sopracciglia verso di lui come se non potesse credere che John fosse una persona reale, perché non poteva essere così fortunato. Nessuno poteva essere così fortunato.

Appoggiò la scatola di metallo sul tavolo e alzò le mani per cullare la faccia dell'amante prima di baciarlo. Non fu nemmeno un bacio casto; fu famelico e a bocca aperta e con un sacco di lingua.

John sentì addirittura il suo uccello contrarsi per quell’intensità, e rispose a tono, tenendo stretta la vestaglia di Sherlock in modo da poterlo tirare più vicino.

Ma poi il detective stava interrompendo il bacio e si stava tirando indietro appena quanto bastava perché potessero guardarsi negli occhi.

"John, voglio sposarmi,” disse Sherlock, completamente di punto in bianco.

Gli occhi del dottore si spalancarono per la sorpresa e lui si ritrasse ancora di più, come se stesse cercando di guardare per bene l’uomo più giovane.

"Io...Io... cosa..." farfugliò, colto del tutto alla sprovvista. "Non pensavo che tu volessi...”

"Voglio sposarmi,” ribadì il detective. "Voglio sposarmi con te. Non ho mai desiderato niente di più di quanto desidero questo in questo preciso momento.”

John non riuscì nemmeno a contenere la risata sorpresa, gioiosa, quasi soffocante che gli sfuggì. Il suo petto si espanse e si scosse in rapidi scoppi al ritmo del respiro mentre fissava Sherlock attraverso gli occhi un po’ umidi. Rise di nuovo, una risata bella e piena e poi annuì e scosse la testa, ridendo ancora un po’ e asciugandosi le lacrime dagli occhi.

"Sì," concordò, e ripeté, come se fosse a metà ovvio e a metà folle. "Sì. Facciamolo. Sposiamoci,” sorrise, incredulo, e baciò il suo altrettanto ghignante - fidanzato? – un’altra volta.

\--

Quella notte, quando si ritirarono nella loro stanza dopo aver ignorato innumerevoli messaggi da Lestrade, qualcosa nella loro relazione si era nuovamente spostato su un altro livello.

John aveva pensato di aver già raggiunto l'apice, che non ci fossero altre vette da scalare. Eppure, sembrava che Sherlock fosse costantemente determinato a dimostrare che si sbagliava. Il loro amore reciproco cresceva, e cresceva, e cresceva, sfidando ogni probabilità che potesse crescere ancor di più. E, a volte, quell'amore si manifestava in manifestazioni di fiducia, di donarsi.

Mentre si abbracciavano e si baciavano con ferocia come se stessero provando a fondere i loro corpi, gli occhi di Sherlock gli parlarono. Gli occhi penetranti e azzurro pallido erano spazzati dalla lussuria, dall'amore e volevano qualcosa da John.

"Dimmi,” esortò John, perché poteva essenzialmente leggere la domanda dalla mente di Sherlock.

L'uomo più giovane pulsava, incredibilmente duro sotto di lui mentre si sfregavano l’uno contro l’altro con tutti i vestiti addosso.

"Voglio...” iniziò il detective, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando la bocca di John come se ne fosse assetato. Si incontrarono in un bacio umido e disordinato, tutto lingua e gemiti.

Quando si separarono, John fece oscillare i fianchi molto intenzionalmente. Le sue gambe su entrambi i lati del corpo di Sherlock gli davano il completo controllo della situazione. "Sì?"

Il ringhio basso e gutturale che strappò al suo amante fu delizioso. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere contro il suo detective frustrato.

Alla fine, Sherlock si tirò indietro abbastanza perché potessero fissarsi di nuovo negli occhi e parlò quasi in un sussurro: "Voglio essere dentro di te.”

John se l'era aspettato, ma il suo cuore perse lo stesso un battito nel sentirlo.

Non l'avevano mai fatto. Era passato molto più di un anno dal loro ritorno a Baker Street e la loro relazione fisica era progredita incredibilmente bene. Sherlock era diventato sempre più avventuroso nel toccare ed esplorare il corpo di John. Tuttavia, era stato molto più lento nel consentire a John di ricambiare il favore.

Gli ci erano voluti mesi per riuscire a togliersi i vestiti durante il sesso. Gli ci era voluto ancora più tempo per permettere a John di scendere a baciare il suo corpo, a prenderlo in bocca come Sherlock gli aveva fatto così presto. Tuttavia, non importava quanto fosse intimo, intenso, eccitante, strabiliante o costante il loro fare sesso, nessuno dei due era stato dentro l'altro. Quella era una linea che solo Sherlock avrebbe potuto attraversare, quando e se lo avesse voluto.

E ora voleva farlo.

John si chinò e lo baciò famelico in risposta. Il gemito che gli fu trascinato fuori dalla gola rese chiaro cosa pensava del suggerimento.

"Dio, sì," alitò, baciando di nuovo Sherlock prima di separarsi abbastanza a lungo da togliergli la camicia.

Ma poi il detective mise una mano sulla sua proprio mentre lui stava cercando i bottoni dei loro pantaloni. "Aspetta, io... non abbiamo bisogno di... qualcosa per questo?" chiese Sherlock, fermandolo.

La domanda riportò almeno un po’ di sangue nella testa di John mentre elaborava l'informazione "Io... ah, in effetti...” mormorò e poi scese da Sherlock e dal letto.

Frugò con intenzione tra le sue cose, sapendo esattamente cosa stava cercando e dove lo teneva, lontano dal suo amante indiscreto e onniveggente. Quando tornò a letto, Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio per la sorpresa.

Non solo c'era un flacone di lubrificante nella mano di John, ma era chiaro che fosse stato un bel po’ utilizzato.

Sotto lo scrutinio del detective, John si schiarì la gola "Non... be', voglio dire, ci avevo pensato. E, be’, per ogni evenienza, sai?" Ora si sentiva improvvisamente imbarazzato dalla propria preveggenza.

"L'hai usato,” sottolineò Sherlock, fissato su quel fatto.

Ancora una volta il dottore si schiarì la gola e distolse lo sguardo "Prima volevo provarlo. Volevo essere... preparato nel caso tu... tu volessi...”

"Scoparti?" finì il detective per lui.

"Sì, be’... sì,”

"Ci hai pensato su.” Non fu una domanda.

"Certo che ci ho pensato. Ho pensato a un sacco di cose.” Le dita di John stavano giocando con il tappo del lubrificante mentre lo ammetteva.

Per quanto ci provasse - e sicuro come l’oro, non ci stava provando con molto impegno - Sherlock non riuscì a impedirsi d’immaginare John chiuso a chiave nel bagno, la mano stretta attorno al suo uccello e due dita in profondità dentro di sé mentre veniva, con il nome di Sherlock sulle labbra.

Il detective si sentì diventare un po’ più duro.

Poi John si stava riunendo a lui sul letto e _finalmentefinalmentefinalmente_ si liberò dei loro pantaloni e mutande. Le loro erezioni si sfregarono l'una contro l'altra e fu deliziosamente doloroso. Dio, erano entrambi così pronti.

"John, io non... questo non l'ho mai fatto prima. Devi mostrarmi tu cosa devo fare,” disse allora Sherlock, sdraiato di schiena contro i cuscini e sembrando mezzo dissoluto e mezzo smarrito.

Naturalmente, il detective conosceva la logistica; era stato dall'altra parte della logistica centinaia di volte. Non aveva idea di come si dovesse fare quando t’importava sul serio se la persona che riceveva soffrisse o meno.

"Come vuoi farlo?" chiese John e il suo gesto chiarì che stava parlando delle loro posizioni.

Sherlock, che era ancora sdraiato sulla schiena, dovette pensarci solo un secondo prima di rispondere "In questo modo. Voglio guardarti.”

Voleva vedere per tutto il tempo la faccia di John. Voleva vedere qualsiasi microespressione che il dottore avrebbe fatto così da poter essere sicuro di non fargli del male.

"Vuoi che sia io a cavalcarti?" chiese John, e la sua voce era in parti uguali sorpresa ed eccitata.

Sherlock annuì.

Dopo oltre un anno, John pensava di aver imparato a veleggiare nella loro intimità fisica e a evitare di essere uno stronzo paternalistico. Non aveva avuto la necessità di fare il punto da secoli, ma questo? Di questo doveva essere sicuro.

Si chinò a baciare il suo detective, ma non si mosse ancora per salirgli a cavalcioni. "Sei sicuro, amore? Se tu fossi sopra, potresti controllare meglio le cose.”

"È esattamente quello che non voglio,” rispose il detective in tono pratico, scuotendo la testa. "Se devo preoccuparmi tutto il tempo se ti sto facendo del male, o se sto andando troppo veloce, o semplicemente... Non riuscirò a farlo.”

Era una risposta ragionevole, pensò John, e così annuì e si chinò per baciare di nuovo le labbra del suo partner. "Va bene.”

E così, come aveva fantasticato di fare un milione di volte in precedenza, John si sollevò sul letto e fece passare una gamba sopra i fianchi di Sherlock per sederglisi in grembo. Respiravano entrambi in modo irregolare, gli occhi fissi l'uno sull'altro, le pupille dilatate e la bocca aperta.

Sherlock poteva solo guardare, avidamente, mentre John apriva il tappo della bottiglia con movimenti che parlavano di familiarità e si ricopriva le dita di lubrificante prima di allungare un braccio dietro di sé. Il suo dottore aveva da lungo tempo superato ogni vergogna quando si trattava di darsi piacere di fronte a Sherlock. Gran parte della loro relazione sessuale iniziale si era basata esclusivamente sul masturbarsi di John mentre il detective stava a guardare.

Entrambi avevano imparato ad amare guardare ed essere guardati. La fiducia intrinseca nello scambio rendeva il tutto molto intenso e intimo per tutti e due.

Non poteva davvero vedere le dita di John scomparire dentro se stesso, ma osservò intento le espressioni fatte dal suo dottore. E poi John si spostò in modo da oscillare all’indietro sulle sue dita e in avanti per strofinare insieme i loro uccelli.

"Oh dio, John," gemette Sherlock, nascondendogli la faccia nel collo. Chiudendo gli occhi e accogliendo le sensazioni. "Se continui a fare così...” lo avvertì, con la voce che veniva meno.

"Scusa,” disse sorridendo John mentre smetteva di strofinarsi così intenzionalmente sull’uccello di Sherlock. “È solo che dà una sensazione davvero bella.”

Poté sentire sulla pelle il sorriso di risposta del detective.

Quando John finalmente si posizionò a dovere e allineò i loro corpi, si fermarono del tutto e si fissarono solo l'un l'altro, in anticipazione.

"Sei pronto?" chiese.

Sherlock annuì: "Sento che dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te,” disse con voce roca.

John si sporse avanti per posargli un bacetto sulla punta del naso. "Be’, io lo sono,” gli assicurò.

Lentamente, iniziò ad abbassarsi sull’uccello del suo amante; era diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse provato prima. Le sue dita non erano davvero della dimensione della cosa reale e sentì le sue cosce tremare per lo sforzo di mantenere regolare la sua discesa.

Chiuse gli occhi per un momento per concentrarsi del tutto su ciò che stava facendo. Aveva bisogno di rilassarsi; probabilmente avrebbe dovuto passare un po’ più di tempo ad aprirsi.

"Dio,” alitò quando sentì finalmente sotto il culo le cosce di Sherlock. Le sue mani stavano tremando sullo stomaco del detective mentre si aggrappava per reggersi. Stava cercando di rimanere il più fermo possibile, perché qualsiasi movimento lo stirava in modo molto spiacevole.

"Ho solo... bisogno di un minuto,” disse e la sua voce fu così sfiatata che si chiese se Sherlock lo avesse perfino sentito.

Quando aprì gli occhi, vide Sherlock con la faccia arrossata e la bocca semiaperta. Con gli occhi dalle palpebre pesanti, il detective sembrava essere in estasi totale. La vista andò dritta all’uccello di John e lui si contorse; era fantastico.

"Ok, ora mi muoverò,” disse, quando finalmente si sentì abbastanza coraggioso da farlo.

Sherlock, che ancora non stava parlando, si limitò a guardarlo attraverso gli occhi semichiusi e annuì più volte, con la mano che si contraeva vicino alle cosce di John.

I primi colpi furono incerti e fecero male più di quanto dessero una bella sensazione. John riuscì a sentirsi pulsare intorno all’uccello di Sherlock e cercò di andarci piano. Un’esitante inclinazione dei fianchi permise una posizione migliore e un maggiore controllo, per cui dopo iniziò a prendere un po’ di ritmo.

Non fu sicuro di quando la situazione arrivò a rovesciarsi, ma forse fu quando il lubrificante si riscaldò perché ogni movimento divenne più facile del precedente. Scoprì che quando si muoveva in uno schema più o meno circolare, poteva sentire uno sfregamento sulla prostata e dopo di ciò si lasciò andare del tutto.

Sherlock divenne un disastro che si contorceva sotto di lui. Aveva una mano gettata sugli occhi, la testa girata di lato e i denti che si scavavano nelle labbra. I suoi lamenti erano gutturali e affannosi e non gli sfuggiva nulla di simile a delle vere parole.

All'improvviso il detective scattò e si spinse in su per incontrare John a metà strada, ma quando lo fece, spalancò gli occhi e sembrò allarmato.

"È stato... più o meno fottutamente bello,” lo rassicurò John, rendendosi conto che per tutto quel tempo Sherlock si era trattenuto dallo spingere in lui. "Fallo di nuovo.”

E Sherlock lo fece. Presto stavano spingendosi in su e l'uno nell’altro, e John non riusciva a credere a quanto fosse incredibile avere qualcosa che gli martellava contro la prostata in quel modo. Si chinò, incapace di tenersi dritto a dovere e allungò una mano verso il proprio uccello, strattonandolo in fretta perché sapeva di esserci quasi.

Lo sentì montare come nessun altro orgasmo che avesse avuto prima. Era intenso e travolgente e pensò di aver perso conoscenza per un secondo.

"Oh mio Dio, Sherlock. Oh fottuto dio, sto, cazzo... Gesù," blaterò, ancora piegato mentre veniva sopra a entrambi. Quando aprì gli occhi, vide il pasticcio che aveva fatto sul torace di Sherlock e qualcosa di primordiale dentro di lui si crogiolò in esso.

Adesso poteva sentire che anche il suo culo era molto appiccicoso; Sherlock era venuto proprio insieme a lui.

Lentamente, si lasciò cadere sul suo amante; si sentiva senza forze. Nascose la faccia nel collo di Sherlock e si limitò a respirarlo per un paio di minuti.

"È stato fantastico,” disse contro la pelle del suo amante quando riuscì finalmente a riprendere fiato.

"Sì," fu la risposta ansimante di Sherlock.

"È stato _fantastico,_ " ripeté, ancora stordito.

"Hmmhmm"

"Stai bene?"

"Hmmm."

John si appoggiò sui gomiti, nonostante non volesse sul serio muoversi e guardò preoccupato il suo partner "Ehi, parla con me? Stai bene?"

Sherlock fece un minuscolo cenno: "È solo che... non credo che le mie cellule cerebrali funzionino più," disse infine.

Ciò strappò una risata da John, che si accasciò di nuovo e sorrise appena contro la pelle del suo partner.

"Ora so cosa fare per rallentare questo tuo grande cervello,” aggiunse compiaciuto.

"Oh, stai zitto!"

\--

Si svegliarono con qualcuno che martellava alla porta.

Certo, era molto più tardi di quanto uno di loro si alzasse di solito, ma le attività della notte precedente li avevano resi una coppia d’investigatori molto stanchi.

Fu John a gemere rabbiosamente per il rumore e alla fine a rinunciare al sonno. "Vado ad aprire," ringhiò, scontroso come aveva tutti i diritti di essere.

Ma Sherlock vide il leggero sussulto sul volto del suo amante mentre l'uomo si muoveva per sedersi, e mise una mano su quella di John e scosse la testa. "Andrò io," offrì, ma poi non si mosse affatto. Stava fissando attentamente il medico e a John fu chiaro che il suo investigatore stava cercando di valutare il danno.

"Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo. Stavo quasi pensando di sedurti nel secondo round, stamattina,” disse John, e probabilmente non era vero, ma aiutò ad alleviare la preoccupazione sul viso del suo amante. "È un bel tipo di dolore,” aggiunse, perché non c'era ragione di provare a negare del tutto l’indolenzimento... il suo amante era un fottuto detective.

Il suo sogghigno impertinente sigillò il patto e Sherlock sorrise, sporgendosi per un bacio...

E poi i colpi alla porta ripresero e il detective gridò per la frustrazione, prima di saltare giù dal letto, acchiappando il pigiama e la vestaglia prima di spalancare la porta della loro camera da letto. "È meglio che qualcuno stia morendo!" urlò verso il soggiorno, con divertimento di John.

Quando Sherlock aprì la porta dell'appartamento probabilmente con molta più forza di quanto fosse necessario, non fu sorpreso di vedere lì il suo amichevole poliziotto di quartiere.

" _Cosa_ c’è, Lestrade?" abbaiò. 

"Così _sei_ vivo, allora?" il DI sorrise, ignorando categoricamente la sua evidente irritazione.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi per l'esasperazione e poi si ficcò entrambe le mani nelle tasche.

"Sì. Ovviamente. Che cosa vuoi?"

"Non hai ricevuto i miei messaggi? Abbiamo una svolta sul caso...”

"Li ho ricevuti, ero _diversamente occupato_ ,” sottolineò senza fronzoli il consulente investigativo.

La realizzazione sorse sul volto di Lestrade e per un momento Sherlock fu impressionato dal fatto che l'uomo avesse effettivamente dedotto ciò che avevano fatto lui e John. Il DI fu rapido a dimostrare il contrario: "Oh, sì. Ti senti meglio? Mi dispiace, so che ieri stavi poco bene, ma ascolta..."

"È Greg?" John girò l'angolo del soggiorno, sembrando estremamente confuso nel suo ampio accappatoio. I suoi capelli erano ancora asciutti, quindi chiaramente non aveva ancora iniziato a farsi la doccia.

Il poliziotto registrò solo vagamente la scena come strana, accigliandosi per la forma potenzialmente nuda di John prima di rivolgergli un cenno in segno di saluto. "Sì, ma ascolta. Ho bisogno che tu venga allo Yard. Adesso abbiamo un video,” stava guardando di nuovo specificamente Sherlock. "Potremmo essere in grado di raggiungere in tempo la nostra attuale vittima. Ancora nessun corpo, pensiamo che l’abbiano ancora.”

La faccia di John si allungò un po’. Con buona pace della la loro giornata a letto insieme senza fare nulla.

Sherlock lo guardò persino per un momento, la delusione era chiara anche sul suo viso. Ma il detective non avrebbe potuto voltare le spalle a questo caso, quindi John sospirò sconfitto e annuì.

"Vado a vestirmi,” annunciò nella stanza, tornando indietro da dove era arrivato.

\--

"A cosa?"

"Una società di snuff movie. Stanno vendendo video di queste ragazze: ogni cosa, dallo stupro agli omicidi... è tutto registrato.”

John aveva gli occhi chiusi e la mano alzata per impedire a Lestrade di parlare mentre elaborava le informazioni.

"Quindi stanno facendo una specie di... porno stupro in real life?"

"Esatto,” rispose il DI e sembrava in parti uguali esultante, perché alla fine avevano il vantaggio che volevano da sempre, e oppresso dalla svolta più oscura che il caso aveva appena preso.

Sherlock stava fissando in lontananza con volto inespressivo, gli occhi sfocati mentre la sua mente lavorava rapidamente. "Il proprietario della casa,” disse alla fine. "È un cliente. Stava guardando i film.”

Lestrade annuì: "Ha offerto la sua vecchia fattoria per le riprese e gli hanno permesso di guardarlo di persona.”

John sbuffò. "Incredibile.”

Il DI continuò "Ci ha mostrato dove si collegano ai film. È un sito nel deep web. Ci hanno piazzato sopra ogni sorta di misure di sicurezza, ma il suo account era già stato verificato: ora abbiamo accesso a tutti i contenuti live streaming, abbiamo registrato il più recente." Si voltò a guardare Sherlock. "Se riesci a ricavare qualcosa dal video, qualsiasi cosa che possa dirci la sua posizione...”

Sherlock annuì, capendo ora perché lo volevano quando apparentemente avevano già tutte le informazioni di cui avevano bisogno.

"Cambiano casa così spesso, allora? È così che evitano di essere scoperti?"

"Ho alcuni agenti che stanno esaminando le registrazioni, a quanto pare è una casa per ragazza. È difficile dire per quanto tempo resteranno in ogni luogo, comunque.”

Sherlock mugolò, ma si stava già ritraendo in se stesso, pensando.

"Vediamolo,” disse quasi distrattamente mentre continuava a fissare in lontananza. Ci fu un po’ di movimento all'interno della stanza, che lui immaginò fosse Lestrade, ma presto la mano di John si stava chiudendo attorno al suo braccio e tirandolo verso l'angolo.

Alzò gli occhi e vide che erano soli nella stanza e che il suo amante lo stava fissando preoccupato.

"Sherlock," cominciò John, e non sembrava molto felice "Sei sicuro..."

"Ecco cos’era,” interruppe Sherlock, scuotendo la testa. Un piccolo sorriso incredulo gli tirava le labbra.

"Scusa, cosa?"

“Ecco cos’era, John. Avevo ragione! Lo sapevo!" annunciò, con aspetto sollevato e trionfante in parti uguali. "Stavano creando uno spettacolo! Sembrava un palcoscenico perché era esattamente quello che era! Io..." 

Ma il suo dottore alzò una mano per fermarlo a metà frase. "Sherlock, hai almeno sentito cosa ha detto Greg?" chiese, con espressione seria. "Sono contento che questo non sia una sorta di folle schema di Moriarty oltre la tomba... è grandioso. Ma non è proprio quello su cui mi sto concentrando in questo momento.”

Ci fu una specie di duello di sguardi tra loro, allora. John si rifiutò di essere quello che sottolineava l’evidenza, e Sherlock era troppo concentrato sulla buona notizia per voler pensare a quello che sarebbe successo dopo. Alla fine, accondiscese.

"Il video,” disse, un po’ stancamente.

"Sì. Sì, il video.”

"Cosa vuoi che dica? Devo guardarlo,” affermò il detective, semplicemente.

John tenne la bocca chiusa e l'espressione chiusa per alcuni secondi, raccogliendo le parole con cura. "Non sei _costretto_ a farlo. Capisco che desiderano aiuto, ma... Sherlock, persino io non voglio vederlo. Questo... potrebbe essere molto...” la sua voce venne meno.

Si aspettava quasi che Sherlock si scrollasse completamente di dosso le sue preoccupazioni, ma il detective distolse lo sguardo per un momento, prima di annuire. "Lo so.”

John gli strinse dolcemente la mano.

"Ma devo farlo. Non potrei... non posso tirarmi indietro, non da questo.”

"E se hai un attacco di panico?" chiese serio John, perché era una possibilità molto reale.

"Allora mi tiri semplicemente fuori di lì.” Una pausa. "Verrai con me, giusto..."

"Certo che lo farò, non essere ridicolo,” lo interruppe il suo amante.

Sherlock sorrise, una piccola cosa esitante. "Allora starò bene. Lo prometto.”

John non sembrava terribilmente convinto, ma sospirò e annuì. "Andiamo a trovare Greg, allora.”

\--

John era decisamente agitato, ma posò con discrezione la mano sulla schiena di Sherlock e la fece scorrere su e giù in modo rassicurante. Stava cercando di offrire supporto al suo amante, ma onestamente aveva altrettanto bisogno della connessione.

Una parte di lui voleva afferrare Sherlock per mano e correre molto, molto lontano, più velocemente che poteva. Voleva difendere il suo amante e proteggerlo da tutto, ma Dio, quell'uomo era coraggioso. Sherlock era più coraggioso di tutti loro messi insieme e sapeva di essere la migliore possibilità dello Yard per trovare gli assassini.

Il detective lo guardò in silenzioso ringraziamento; un piccolo sorriso sul volto che cercava di bilanciare la pesantezza delle spalle e la paura nei suoi occhi.

John quasi, quasi allungò un braccio per sfregare insieme le loro mani, ma si trattenne in tempo.

"Va bene, tutti pronti?" disse infine Lestrade, suonando stanco e riluttante. Nessuno era impaziente di vederlo.

C'erano altri tre agenti nella stanza, a parte lui e Donavan. Era abbastanza gente da far sì che quel piccolo locale sembrasse affollato, specialmente dal momento che erano tutti in piedi intorno allo schermo del computer. Sherlock, tuttavia, fu quello invitato a sedersi di fronte ad esso.

Quando qualcuno premette play, la stanza piombò nel silenzio completo.

E poi iniziarono le urla.

Sullo schermo c'era una stanza molto simile a quella della fattoria. Era spaziosa e quasi vuota a parte il materasso sporco sul pavimento, una ciotola e catene. A differenza della fattoria, questa stanza era occupata.

Quattro uomini tenevano giù una ragazza urlante e nuda mentre un quinto uomo si avvicinava alla telecamera e si inginocchiava tra le sue gambe.

"Gesù Cristo,” mormorò sottovoce Greg, mentre versi simili echeggiavano dalle altre persone nella stanza.

Tutti stavano tentando in modo molto evidente di ignorare i lamenti della donna nel video, ma era molto difficile. Gli uomini non la stavano solo violentando; allo stesso tempo la stavano torturando.

"Questo non può essere all'interno della città. L'intero quartiere l'avrebbe sentito,” commentò Lestrade, sia per rompere il ghiaccio che per smuovere le acque sulle osservazioni. Dovevano concentrarsi sui fatti che li avrebbero portati a trovare la posizione della ragazza.

Un altro agente menzionò qualcosa sulla luce e che la stanza doveva essere almeno leggermente al di sopra del livello del suolo, ma l'attenzione di John era completamente focalizzata sul viso del suo amante.

Sherlock era pallido, con la mascella tesa, le mani chiuse in pugni e John poteva già dire che non stava respirando agevolmente come avrebbe dovuto. Non era ancora abbastanza per intervenire, ma era chiaro che il detective stava facendo fatica a tenere gli occhi sullo schermo.

Nel video, gli uomini avevano girato la vittima in modo che fosse in ginocchio, con la faccia in giù sul materasso mentre uno di loro la teneva lì con il piede. Quando l'uomo la prese di nuovo, Sherlock dovette guardare per un attimo di lato. Conosceva intimamente quella posizione.

Per il minuto successivo, dovette impedirsi di guardare direttamente lo schermo; non sarebbe durato a lungo se non avesse dosato le proprie forze guardando altrove.

La ragazza fu girata su un fianco e lo spostamento in posizione spinse Sherlock a guardare di nuovo lo schermo. Stava dimenandosi mentre i suoi rapitori la muovevano e non le lasciavano molto a cui aggrapparsi. Provò ad appoggiarsi al gomito, ma uno degli uomini le spazzò via la mano e lei tornò ad annaspare.

Le sue alte grida furono improvvisamente sostituite da rumori gorgoglianti quando uno degli uomini le prese la bocca, e il suono di conati che ne seguì fece in modo che Sherlock iniziasse a dissociarsi dalla scena.

Questo dissociamento gli era già successo prima, in Serbia. Sarebbe sfuggito dalla realtà, perché non voleva essere lì con quello che stava succedendo. La sua mente era molto abituata a nascondersi e...

Spalancò gli occhi e scosse un po’ la testa, cercando di richiamare il mondo reale, la stanza. Scotland Yard. Caso. _Concentrati_.

La sua espressione doveva aver rivelato qualcosa, perché John gli stava stringendo discretamente la spalla, ma lui si limitò a guardare lo schermo, determinato.

 _Non guardare il video, leggi la scena del crimine. Non guardare il video, leggi la scena del crimine. Non guardare il video, leggi la scena del crimine,_ iniziò a cantilenare nella sua testa e cercò di tenere le due cose separate.

Ma poi la bocca della ragazza fu di nuovo libera, e le sue urla lo trapassarono, destabilizzando completamente i suoi sforzi.

"Si potrebbe pensare che dovrebbero provare a coprirle la bocca. Anche in un'area isolata, tutto questo rumore...” Era Donovan che stava parlando. Più che altro, con il suo commento stava cercando di allentare in qualche modo l'atmosfera; nessuno parlava da diversi minuti e l'aria nella stanza era diventata pesante e densa di tensione.

Ma il cervello di Sherlock era stato progettato per contrastare i pensieri errati, quindi rispose immediatamente: "Il film perderebbe metà del suo valore di mercato. Vogliono sentire le sue grida, è parte di ciò che li eccita.” Forse avrebbe potuto anche dirlo con meno asprezza.

"Sì, tu lo sapresti, freak,” contrattaccò Donovan, seccata. "Ti eccita un sacco,” aggiunse sottovoce, ma la stanza era abbastanza piccola perché fosse sentita da tutti.

Sherlock s’irrigidì. E nessuno vide quando John si mosse.

Un attimo il dottore era in piedi accanto al suo compagno, e l’attimo dopo aveva le mani serrate nei risvolti della giacca del sergente e stava spingendo la donna contro il muro.

"Dillo di nuovo!" ordinò.

"John, che diavolo stai-"

"Sei impazzito?!"

"Signore, dovrei arresta...”

"Oh, Dio, possiamo...”

Le voci eruppero da tutti nella stanza mentre la gente balzava in azione. L'unica persona che non parlò né si mosse fu Sherlock.

Nello scompiglio il video fu benedettamene messo in pausa, interrompendo almeno le urla.

"Ehi, calmati! Lasciala andare, all’istante!" ordinò Lestrade. E non si mise tra la sua compagna di squadra e il suo amico solo perché era fisicamente impossibile farlo.

Con un'altra spinta, John la lasciò andare e si allontanò, ma la sua postura era tutta da soldato. Le sue narici erano ancora dilatate e stava ancora serrando i denti per la rabbia.

"Hai perso la dannata testa?!" chiese Greg, prendendolo di mira.

" _Io_ ho perso la testa ?!" gridò John, ed era talmente arrabbiato. "Sei sordo? Hai sentito cos’ha appena detto?"

Lestrade sospirò stancamente "Sì, l'ho fatto. Cerco di moderare i loro battibecchi...”

"Battibecchi?!"

"John...” iniziò Sherlock, ma il dottore non ne volle sapere.

Sentì la rabbia che gli saliva in gola e iniziò a tremare per lo sforzo di non dare un pugno in faccia a qualcuno o sbattere contro il muro con un calcio la poltrona più vicina. "Sai una cosa? Qui abbiamo finito,” disse con voce bassa e tagliente.

"Aspetta, cosa-" iniziò Lestrade, sbuffando.

Ma John aveva la mascella serrata e aprì la bocca solo abbastanza a lungo da guardare il suo partner e dire "Avanti, Sherlock. Andiamo,” ed era la sua voce militare, senza fronzoli.

Il giovane detective si alzò dal suo posto quasi incerto e si diresse verso il suo amante come se non sapesse cos'altro fare. Sinceramente, sentiva che la sua pressione sanguigna era precipitata ed era estremamente stordito.

"Non dici sul serio, vero? L'indagine! John - Sherlock, dai...” argomentò il DI dietro di loro, persino mentre se ne andavano senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro.

Non appena furono fuori vista, Greg gemette per la frustrazione e si voltò a guardare la sua squadra confusa. "Sei contenta, adesso?!" abbaiò a Donovan, gettando con rabbia i suoi fascicoli sul tavolo.

\--

"Cosa vuoi che faccia?!" si lamentò Sally mentre era obbligata a seguire il suo capo.

"Ti scuserai e lo farai per bene, perché non sprecheremo questo vantaggio,” disse Lestrade in maniera molto concreta.

"Non è niente che non abbia mai detto prima, non so perché...” iniziò lei, ma il DI l’interruppe.

"Be’, allora forse dovresti smettere di dirlo. Sherlock ha... anche dei sentimenti,” le disse, anche se le parole sembravano molto strane in bocca. Lei lo guardò con il naso arricciato. "Oh, stai zitta. Ce li ha,” insistette.

Stavano camminando a passi rapidi, attraversando il pianoterra e uscendo dalla porta dello Yard, sperando che avrebbero ancora intercettato i due uomini. E proprio mentre uscivano dalla centrale, avvistarono John e Sherlock dall'altra parte della strada, in attesa di un taxi.

All’inizio, Greg aveva tutta l’intenzione di inseguirli, ma ciò che vide fece fermare sui suoi passi sia lui che Sally.

John era in piedi di fronte a Sherlock, con la mano alzata e appoggiata delicatamente sul viso dell'uomo più alto. Il detective stava sporgendosi in giù e verso il tocco, la sua mano guantata si sollevò per coprire quella di John. Sembravano intenti a parlare, le teste strette l'una contro l'altra quasi come se...

"Oh mio Dio,” esclamò Sally accanto a lui, richiamando Greg alla realtà con un sussulto.

Proprio davanti ai loro occhi, videro i due uomini annullare la distanza tra loro e condividere un bacio molto intimo e casto. Fu appena uno sfiorarsi delle labbra, ma era chiaramente qualcosa che avevano già fatto in precedenza.

"Oh mio Dio,” esclamò di nuovo Sally, girandosi come se non potesse guardare direttamente la scena. "Oh mio Dio. Il fraek..."

"Sally," l’ammonì Greg immediatamente, ma anche lui dovette distogliere lo sguardo. All'improvviso si sentì un voyeur e avrebbe voluto essere ovunque tranne che lì.

"Vuoi ancora seguirli, capo?" scherzò la Sergente, con fare arrogante.

"Perché stai sorridendo? Ti sto comunque ordinando di scusarti,” puntualizzò lui, facendosi scorrere una mano su e giù sui capelli corti.

Un altro sguardo ai due dall'altra parte della strada mostrò che Sherlock era appena riuscito a far fermare un taxi. Grandioso.

"Baker Street," disse alla sua collega, facendo un ampio gesto verso la loro macchina di servizio.

\--

"Quello sarebbe Lestrade,” disse semplicemente Sherlock, mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra e vedeva la macchina che si fermava dall'altra parte della strada. "E Donovan," aggiunse altrettanto disinvolto quando vide la donna uscire per prima dall'auto.

"Oh, è semplicemente perfetto. Cosa ci fa _lei_ qui?" brontolò John dalla cucina, appoggiando due tazze sul bancone con molta più forza del necessario.

"Tu cosa pensi?" replicò il suo amante, anche mentre sentivano i passi salire per le scale. E prima che i due detective potessero arrivare alla loro porta, Sherlock guardò il suo partner "John, puoi semplicemente...”

"No. Non questa volta, no.” E uscì dalla cucina come un soldato che marciava alla battaglia. Diede a Sherlock la sua tazza e posò con forza la propria sul tavolino prima di voltarsi verso la porta giusto in tempo per vedere entrare Lestrade e Sally Donovan.

Il DI iniziò in modo quasi comico, arrestandosi sui suoi passi per non investire il dottore. "John!" disse mentre espirava.

John incrociò le braccia sul petto.

"John, amico," ripeté Lestrade, e fu un misto di supplica ed esasperazione. "Sherlock?" Si voltò per supplicare l'uomo stesso dal momento che il suo blogger non sembrava particolarmente incline a lasciarli avanzare oltre.

"Lestrade,” Sherlock sollevò la sua tazza verso di lui in un beffardo saluto, ma si sedette sulla sua poltrona, del tutto riluttante a lasciarsi coinvolgere.

"Ok, guardate, amici, la cosa è... è sfuggita di mano, va bene? Sally non...” guardò di nuovo la sergente, spingendola a farsi avanti e dire la sua parte. "Non voleva dire quello.”

Ma la donna non appariva particolarmente dispiaciuta anche se strascicò pigramente uno "Scusa se ho detto che ti ecciti con gli snuff movie.”

Lestrade si schiarì la gola con intenzione.

Lei non si trattenne nemmeno dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. "E per averti definito un freak.”

John sbuffò, scuotendo la testa incredulo.

Avanzò fino a invadere lo spazio personale della donna, al punto che Lestrade si preparò a balzare in mezzo a loro.

"Tu credi che sia divertente, vero?" le chiese, e si stava scaldando abbastanza in fretta, quindi si voltò e andò verso la propria poltrona, ma non si sedette. "Avreste dovuto risparmiarvi il viaggio,” disse, e quello fu un congedo se Sherlock ne aveva mai sentito uno.

Lestrade si stava davvero stancando del tira e molla, e lasciò sfuggire la sua frustrazione mentre si rivolgeva ai due: "Guardate, ci sono donne che vengono rapite e torturate a morte in uno scantinato da qualche parte, ok? Possiamo soltanto essere adulti e andare avanti? Abbiamo un caso da risolvere e senza offesa, John, ma è più importante di Donavan che insulta Sherlock, va bene? "

John lo guardò per alcuni secondi "Posso ricordarti qualcosa, qui? _Tu hai_ bisogno di _lui_ e non viceversa,” enunciò. "Ovviamente non pensi che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato nel fatto che la tua squadra lo tratti come una merda. Allora perché sei qui?"

"Non lo tratt-”

"Sei _pazzo_? Quella ha letteralmente detto che..." John non riuscì sul serio a costringersi a ripeterlo. A pronunciare le parole _Sherlock si eccita per uno stupro,_ tanto suonavano disgustose. E lo sconcertò che il DI non ci pensasse. “È stata una delle persone che si sono schierate con Moriarty l'ultima volta, l'hai già dimenticato? Sherlock è uno psicopatico? Arrestiamolo e facciamolo saltare da un tetto?!"

"In realtà non ha saltato..." questa volta fu Sally a parlare, alzando di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.

"No, no, ha fatto molto di più che saltare a terra da un fottuto tetto, tu non hai una cazzo di idea...”

"John," la voce di Sherlock fu calma, ma ferma, e il dottore dovette stringere i denti per trattenersi dal parlare.

I due detective lo guardarono, avendo quasi dimenticato che era ancora lì. E l'improvvisa attenzione indusse entrambi gli Yarder a guardare per bene Sherlock per la prima volta. L'uomo non indossava i suoi guanti firmati. Ma ancora più importante, stava stringendo una tazza con entrambe le mani evidentemente mutilate.

Il conseguente silenzio e l'espressione sorpresa di Greg non lasciarono dubbi sul fatto che entrambi l'avessero visto.

Una volta che se ne rese conto, l'intero comportamento di Sherlock cambiò e si alzò bruscamente, abbandonando la tazza e spingendo le mani in tasca. "Grandioso, bene, tutti hanno detto la loro, ora potete andarvene.” La sua voce fu falsamente cortese, e la sua faccia inespressiva lasciava ben poco spazio a una discussione.

"Sherlock, io..." iniziò Greg, con la voce che si abbassava fino a spegnersi.

"USCITE. ADESSO,” gridò l'uomo più giovane.

I due non ebbero altra scelta che uscire con riluttanza, con John che sbatteva la porta alle loro spalle per tutto saluto.

Quindi il dottore si voltò lentamente, con la bocca che si apriva in un sommesso "Sherlock..."

"No,” fu la risposta, immediata come un colpo di frusta, che ottenne dal suo amante. E poi il detective stava entrando nella loro camera da letto e chiudendo accuratamente la porta dietro di sé.

"Fantastico, fottutamente fantastico!" ringhiò John alla stanza vuota mentre prendeva a calci la poltrona più vicina.

\--

_Sherlock._

_Sherlock, mi dispiace._

_Siamo tutti dispiaciuti, Sally è dispiaciuta._

_Abbiamo bisogno di voi. Per favore?_

_Sherlock, il caso._

I messaggi continuavano ad arrivare, ma lui si rifiutò di rispondere.

Dopo un paio d'ore, aveva riaperto la porta della camera da letto e aveva permesso l'ingresso a John. Non voleva allontanare il suo amante, ma non era di buon umore. Quindi uscì nel soggiorno, raccolse il suo violino trascurato e iniziò a suonare una melodia che uscì tanto mutilata quanto lui.

John si sedette ad ascoltare per ore mentre le note uscivano, completamente alterate, un'ombra dell’armonia che erano state una volta. Fu doloroso da ascoltare, e non perché le note fossero sbagliate, ma a causa dell'espressione sofferente sul viso di Sherlock.

Alla fine, l'uomo si fermò. Sembrava un burattino a cui avessero tagliato i fili, perché si afflosciò semplicemente. Le sue braccia ricaddero inerti ai fianchi, con il violino che scivolava verso il pavimento, l'archetto rivolto verso il basso per la sconfitta.

"Sherlock?" lo incitò John, posandosi il libro in grembo.

Per un attimo sembrò sinceramente che il detective stesse per lanciare il violino attraverso la stanza, ma poi lo lasciò soltanto cadere a terra. Quando finalmente alzò lo sguardo su John i suoi occhi erano rossi.

"Non riesco a smettere di pensarci,” disse infine.

John si lasciò alle spalle il libro, il tè e la coperta e superò la distanza tra loro. Alzò la mano, con dolcezza, piano. E Sherlock si sciolse contro di lui, nascondendogli il viso nell'incavo del collo.

"Andiamo a dormire,” mormorò il detective sulla sua pelle e John annuì, baciandogli i riccioli.

La notte che seguì fu una delle peggiori dal loro ritorno a Baker Street. Sherlock ebbe un incubo dopo l’altro. E, ovviamente, tutto culminò in un attacco di panico così grave che John dovette dargli delle medicine per calmarlo.

Finirono entrambi svegli e sfiniti alle quattro del mattino, si sedettero tra le loro lenzuola aggrovigliate e nel letto umido. Sherlock aveva tra le mani un bicchiere d’acqua fresca, la testa contro il muro e gli occhi di un uomo sottoposto alla privazione del sonno.

"Vado a sdraiarmi sul divano. Vai a dormire, John,” disse dopo cinque minuti, spostandosi per scendere dal letto.

"No. Non ti lascerò solo così.”

"Stanotte non dormirò più. Se resti sveglio anche tu non cambierà niente. Non c'è motivo per cui dovremmo rimanere svegli entrambi.”

John rimase in silenzio per un po’ e poi si trascinò più vicino al suo compagno prima di parlare. "Mi hai chiesto di sposarti.”

Sherlock si accigliò. "Che cosa?"

"Mi hai chiesto di sposarti. In salute e in malattia e finché morte non ci separi. Non dirmi che hai cancellato anche quello? I voti del matrimonio?" Stava scherzando, ma ciò gli fece guadagnare il più piccolo dei sorrisi dal suo detective.

"Be’, non siamo ancora sposati,” rispose l'uomo, nascondendo il suo sorriso dietro al bicchiere d'acqua mentre ne beveva un sorso.

"Hmm. _Quando_ hai in mente di fare di me un uomo onesto, Sherlock Holmes?" lo punzecchiò John, mentre si spostava sul letto così da essere seduto proprio accanto al suo fidanzato.

La domanda fu presa come la distrazione che doveva essere, e presto stavano parlando di scenari di matrimonio sempre più assurdi che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai accettato.

Erano le sei del mattino quando, finalmente, il detective esausto sentì che le sue palpebre cominciavano a calare. Si rannicchiò vicino al suo medico militare, anche lui mezzo addormentato, e gli nascose la faccia nel collo. "Al termine del caso. Lo faremo allora.”

John annuì, mugolando in accordo. Quindi avvolse il braccio sulla schiena del suo amante e ricaddero nel sonno così necessario.


	3. Chapter 3

"Non posso portarlo a Baker Street, è una prova! Chiedi qualcos'altro, dai,” supplicò Lestrade, sentendosi come se stesse camminando sul ghiaccio sottile.

Lo sciopero contro Scotland Yard era durato solo fino a mezzogiorno del giorno successivo, quando Sherlock e John si erano svegliati dal loro sonno orribilmente frammentato. Entrambi sapevano che, indipendentemente dalla rabbia di John e dal trauma di Sherlock, il detective avrebbe esaminato il caso.

Ma adesso le cose sarebbero state fatte alle sue condizioni.

"Bene, Graham, allora sbarazzati di tutti i tuoi cani da guardia e vedrò il video da solo,” disse Sherlock, allora.

Non aveva mai avuto intenzione di guardarlo a Baker Street - sarebbe sembrato come un sacrilegio - ma chiedere prima quello e poi farsi strada fino a ciò che voleva davvero sembrava essere una scommessa sicura.

Ci fu silenzio dall'altra parte della linea e poi Lestrade rispose, "Va bene, va bene. Prenderò una stanza, solo noi tre, allora.”

"No. Io e John. Da soli.”

Udì il lungo sospiro frustrato strappato dal poliziotto prima che l'uomo finalmente acconsentisse. "Bene. Adesso, per favore, vieni?"

"Lo Yard pagherà per il nostro taxi,” lo informò Sherlock come modo per accettare i termini, e poi procedette a riattaccare il telefono.

Alzò gli occhi e vide John che avanzava con due piatti di fagioli, toast e salsiccia. Uno dei piatti fu posto davanti a lui e John lo indicò con un cenno del capo.

"Mangia e poi possiamo andare.” Era chiaramente ancora molto acido per l'intera faccenda.

A Sherlock non era più permesso di rinunciare al cibo mentre era su un caso; non si disturbò nemmeno a provare. Inoltre, pensò mentre metteva in bocca la prima forchettata, adorava la cucina di John.

Rivolse al suo amante un sorriso forzato e falso e indicò il proprio mangiare la colazione. "Contento?"

"Estasiato,” fu la risposta del dottore appena prima di attaccare la sua porzione.

"Quindi... ci lascerà guardarlo da soli, allora?" proruppe dopo un po’.

Sherlock annuì. "Oh, e ha anche detto che non ti è permesso dare un pugno in faccia a Donovan.”

"Non ho intenzione di...” fu la risposta borbottata.

"L'ultima volta hai preso a pugni il sovrintendente capo,” sottolineò Sherlock, in modo conciso.

John aprì la bocca, cercò di pensare a qualcosa da dire, si rese conto che in realtà per quello non aveva una difesa e la richiuse.

"Va bene, non darò un pugno in faccia a Donovan.”

\--

Tutti si tennero a debita distanza quando entrarono allo Yard. O la voce del loro alterco era arrivata a tutti, o Lestrade si era assicurato di dire alla sua gente di comportarsi al meglio. In ogni caso, non videro neanche l’ombra di Donovan mentre venivano scortati in una piccola stanza per gli interrogatori.

Il portatile era davanti a loro e Lestrade sembrava quasi addolorato nell’allontanarsene.

"Da ieri abbiamo un altro flusso dati,” disse mentre l’aggeggio prendeva vita. "Qualsiasi cosa, ok? Scrivi tutto quello che ti viene in mente.” Posò un blocco di carta e una penna accanto alla mano destra di Sherlock e poi continuò a fissargliela insistentemente prima che lui si girasse a lanciargli un’occhiataccia.

"Bene. Be’, allora vi lascio.”

\--

Erano passate ore e ore. Avevano guardato il live streaming mentre allo stesso tempo sfogliavano il catalogo salvato, e John non era sicuro se gli schermi multipli stessero aiutando o meno; facevano sembrare tutto irreale.

Sherlock combatté per resistere e tutto ciò che John fece fu di portargli altro caffè e stringergli la mano quando sembrava troppo sopraffatto.

A un certo punto il detective si alzò, arruffandosi i capelli con le mani, e si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo di frustrazione.

John, che si era spostato sul pavimento e si era addormentato senza volere, saltò su. Quando alzò lo sguardo per vedere Sherlock in piedi, i resti della sua sonnolenza scivolarono via.

"Ehi, stai bene?" chiese, schiarendosi la gola. La sua mano tastò la tasca della giacca e qualcosa gli crepitò sotto le dita; aveva portato le medicine d’emergenza di Sherlock, per ogni evenienza.

L'uomo più alto sospirò e si lasciò cadere accanto a lui. "Sono stanco.”

"Vieni qui,” John aprì le braccia e fece un cenno verso il proprio grembo.

Sherlock ubbidì, appoggiandogli la testa sulle ginocchia e guardando lontano dallo schermo in pausa. Si rannicchiò su se stesso e sospirò pesantemente quando sentì le dita di John tra i capelli.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, ma alla fine le dita di John si fermarono e lui parlò ancora, "Forse per stanotte dovremmo chiudere.”

Dal detective appallottolato arrivò un brontolio e John lo prese per il rifiuto che era.

Dopo un po’, la testa riccioluta si mosse e Sherlock alzò lo sguardo su di lui. "Se torniamo a casa, starò sveglio lì invece che qui. Non ha senso.”

Prima della Caduta, prima di tutto, Sherlock non si sarebbe preso la briga di dargli una spiegazione. Questo lo faceva pensare, a volte, a quanto lontano sarebbero arrivati.

"Ok," si fermò. "E se ci prendessimo solo una pausa? Prendere un po’ d'aria fresca?"

"Non voglio.”

John sospirò, si strofinò stancamente gli occhi e poi riprese a far scorrere le mani tra i riccioli di Sherlock.

"Sei arrabbiato?" gli chiese dopo un altro paio di minuti.

"Sono arrabbiato per non essere già arrivato alla soluzione,” disse secco il detective, ma allo stesso tempo si fece più vicino al calore di John.

"Solo... ho le tue medicine. Se le vuoi,” offrì piano lui.

"Lo so,” rispose il detective dopo un po’. "Le tieni nella tasca sinistra sin da quell'incidente con i turisti.”

"E naturalmente, tu lo sai,” John scosse la testa, ma sorrise comunque.

Durante una delle loro passeggiate per la città, avevano superato un paio di uomini - turisti - che parlavano animatamente tra loro e indicavano la loro mappa di Londra. Era stato nei primi giorni della guarigione di Sherlock e, soprattutto, gli uomini avevano parlato in serbo.

Era stato uno degli attacchi di panico più terrificanti che John avesse mai visto. Che quei poveretti avessero visto Sherlock ansimare per respirare tra le braccia di John e avessero cercato di aiutare era servito solo a peggiorare le cose. C'erano state di mezzo un sacco di urla e John aveva quasi telefonato a un'ambulanza. Quando finalmente erano arrivati a casa, il detective si era nascosto nella vasca da bagno, tra tutti i posti del mondo, e vi era rimasto per più di un'ora con l'acqua calda che gli scorreva sul viso.

"Potrebbero solo rallentare il mio processo di pensiero,” disse Sherlock, strappando John dai suoi ricordi.

"Non possiamo permetterlo,” sorrise John, scuotendo di nuovo la testa. "Sherlock Holmes, con la mente che è come un motore, un treno lanciato fuori controllo, intrappolato alla piattaforma di partenza!" lo stuzzicò, facendo eco alle parole che il suo amante aveva detto in molte occasioni.

Lo aveva detto per cercare di alleggerire l'atmosfera, ma Sherlock si paralizzò tra le sue braccia.

Il momento successivo il detective tirò a sedere così in fretta che la sua testa quasi si scontrò con la mascella di John. Fissò il dottore ad occhi sgranati per un paio di secondi e poi saltò in piedi.

"Ci siamo! Ci siamo, John!" esclamò, tirando indietro la poltroncina e sedendosi. "Sei geniale!"

John non aveva idea del perché fosse geniale questa volta, ma si alzò comunque e guardò verso lo schermo oltre la spalla del suo amante.

"Vedi! Questi montanti sono tutti coerenti con le strutture sotterranee, e sapevo che doveva essere un deposito industriale... chiaramente non è un seminterrato. Ti ho mostrato questi segni prima, la luce doveva oscillare sul soffitto, ecco perché il cavo sta cadendo in questo esatto schema. Ma abbiamo quelle finestre in cima e non conducono verso l'esterno... è cemento e... "

"Sherlock, vuoi... a cosa stai cercando di arrivare?" Erano le quattro del mattino e John ormai non era più sicuro che il suo cervello funzionasse correttamente.

"Ho pensato che fosse un binario del treno! Fin dall'inizio, sembrava un binario del treno, la metro, qualsiasi cosa.”

John se lo ricordò, quindi annuì "Ma sarebbero stati catturati, se così fosse.”

"Non è detto, John. Abbiamo già visto degli idioti fare errori peggiori.” Indicò le finestre nello schermo in pausa. "Non c'erano le ombre di un treno. La lampadina non oscillava e non c'era suono, quindi ho lasciato cadere l’ipotesi. Ma _il treno è intrappolato alla piattaforma di partenza,_ " guardò di nuovo a John "Perché è una stazione disabilitata.”

"Ma... non ce ne sono...”

"È questo il punto. Non sono più a Londra,” disse il detective, alzandosi di corsa dal suo posto.

\--

Lestrade non si era mai svegliato così in fretta in vita sua.

Aveva la sua squadra pronta alla partenza in cinque minuti, e Sherlock li stava guidando avanti come se non potesse stare fermo per un secondo.

Una volta stabilite le possibili posizioni rispetto alla quantità di tempo di cui avevano bisogno i rapitori per arrivare, scoprire la loro stazione abbandonata era stata una questione di minuti.

Il gruppo che fece irruzione nel sito era numeroso e pesantemente armato. Si dispersero per coprire la maggior parte del terreno; c'erano decine di tunnel e anfratti sotto la stazione, e nemmeno Sherlock sapeva da dove cominciare.

John e lui rimasero vicini a Lestrade e alla sua squadra, così tutti loro videro l'ombra muoversi nello stesso momento.

Un uomo corse fuori da dietro uno dei pilastri e tentò di scappare verso il tunnel più avanti.

John, che era quello più vicino, non ci pensò due volte prima tuffarsi a testa bassa contro la sagoma scura e afferragli le gambe. "L'ho preso!" urlò mentre schiacciava il tizio a faccia in giù nella terra e intrappolava le sue mani in una presa militare.

E poi ci furono due spari.

John spalancò gli occhi e istintivamente cercò Sherlock nel corridoio buio, ma dal suo punto di vista non riusciva a vedere molto.

Lestrade e Donovan l’avevano raggiunto di corsa a lui e si erano inginocchiati, cercando di aiutarlo a trattenere l'uomo che si contorceva sotto di lui.

"Dov'è Sherlock?"

"Corso via,” disse Donovan.

John la guardò con un'espressione penetrante e lei distolse lo sguardo.

Lestrade spostò lo sguardo dall'uno dall'altra, sentendo la tensione tra di loro. Quindi scosse la testa. “È corso via quando abbiamo sentito gli spari.”

"Vuoi dire che è corso _verso_ gli spari,” lo corresse John quando l'uomo che si agitava sotto di lui fu finalmente ammanettato.

Lestrade fece una faccia comprensiva "Non è stato colpito o niente. Ma sì, è andato a stanarli. Sai com'è fatto, è come un segugio.”

\--

Di tutti gli scenari che Sherlock aveva immaginato quando all’inizio aveva sentito gli spari, questo era probabilmente l'ultimo della sua lista.

La sua mente era partita a tutta velocità, facendo calcoli e rintracciando a ritroso i rumori riecheggianti dei proiettili fino ad una delle stanze. Ma quando aprì la porta, il corpo che vide sul pavimento non fu quello di una ragazza.

Uno degli uomini del video giaceva immobile a terra, il sangue che scorreva da una ferita che Sherlock non riusciva a scorgere. E la ragazza... la ragazza era nuda, ammanettata per i piedi e stava puntando una pistola contro di lui.

"Sta’ indietro!!!" urlò, con le lacrime le rigavano il viso. Stava tremando e singhiozzando, anche se era lei quella armata.

Sherlock sollevò immediatamente entrambe le mani in segno di resa e fece un piccolo passo indietro, studiando la situazione meglio che poteva. Era ovvio che l'arrivo inaspettato della polizia aveva spinto i rapitori a una fuga dettata dal panico. Quello sul pavimento non era stato così fortunato.

Tornando a voltarsi verso la ragazza, ricordò il nome nel fascicolo della sua scomparsa e parlò con la voce più dolce che riuscì a produrre. "Amanda, sono con la polizia. Sono qui per aiutarti.”

"No! Non muoverti !!" urlò di nuovo lei quando lui accennò anche solo un gesto.

"Ascolta, sono qui solo per aiutarti..."

"Dammi le chiavi!" ordinò lei, ignorandolo. "Dammele o ti sparo!!"

"Non ho le chiavi,” le disse con calma, sempre tenendo alte le mani. "Ma ti tirerò fuori di qui, fammi chiamare...”

"No! No!" singhiozzò lei, la faccia rossa "No, non voglio...” si interruppe, piangendo, con le mani tremanti che continuavano a tenere la pistola nella direzione di Sherlock.

"Mi lascerai mostrarti qualcosa? Mi toglierò solo i guanti.” Mosse le mani molto, molto lentamente. "Non ho intenzione di fare nient'altro, me lo permetterai?"

Amanda stava tremando, con gli occhi blu completamente iniettati di sangue, ma c'era un leggero barlume di speranza in essi. Voleva credergli.

"Ti sparo,” minacciò, ma questa volta, era chiaro che voleva dire che gli avrebbe sparato se le avesse mentito.

"Sto solo per togliermi i guanti,” le assicurò, e iniziò a farlo molto adagio.

Una volta che li ebbe lasciati cadere sul pavimento, Sherlock piegò leggermente le dita e continuò a tenere i palmi alzati in segno di resa. "Quello che ti hanno fatto, hanno fatto la stessa cosa a me,” spiegò, mostrandole le sue mani mutilate. "Sto solo cercando di aiutarti, per favore, credimi.”

Poté vedere il momento in cui lei esitò, gli occhi spaventati che si ammorbidivano un po’ mentre le sue parole la raggiungevano.

"Vuoi il mio cappotto? Posso dartelo,” offrì, perché quando era stato al suo posto, la sua coperta era stata la cosa più confortante che avesse avuto.

Lei lo stava ancora soppesando, con la bocca chiusa, tremante. Le sue narici si dilatarono con determinazione mentre le lacrime rallentavano. "Scalcialo qui,” gli ordinò. "Non fare niente di strano. Ti sparo.”

Nonostante le sue minacce, Sherlock sapeva che si stava ammorbidendo nei suoi confronti. Annuì e lentamente si tolse il Belstaff, assicurandosi di non toccarne nessuna tasca.

Il cappotto di lana gli cadde alle spalle e lui si fece da parte prima di scalciarlo sul pavimento in direzione della ragazza.

"Non muoverti,” ordinò lei, tenendo gli occhi incatenati ai suoi e la sua pistola puntata su di lui mentre afferrava il cappotto come un serpente e lentamente passava una mano in ciascuna manica, mentre teneva la pistola con l'altra.

Una volta vestita, sembrò calmarsi in modo significativo, e Sherlock lo considerò una vittoria.

E poi il suo telefono iniziò a squillare.

"No!! Non rispondere!" gridò immediatamente lei, completamente regredita per la nuova potenziale minaccia.

"Ok, ok. Non lo farò," disse lui, con le braccia ancora alzate in segno di resa.

"Dallo a me,” ordinò lei. "Dammelo adesso!"

"È nella mia tasca posteriore,” le disse con chiarezza. "Lo prenderò, e poi te lo avvicinerò con un calcio,” spiegò, spostandosi un po’ in modo che lei potesse vedere che non stava nascondendo una pistola.

Il suo cellulare continuava a squillare ed era, naturalmente, John. Doverosamente non rispose, e si limitò a spedirglielo con un calcio, come promesso.

Lei si allungò avidamente per agguantarlo, rifiutò immediatamente la chiamata e compose il 999. Singhiozzando e quasi urlando, disse all'operatore che era stata rapita e che non sapeva dove fosse...

Sherlock snocciolò l'indirizzo e spiegò l'esatto locale in cui si trovavano; se avessero dovuto aspettare che arrivasse un equipaggio completamente diverso a recuperarli, poteva almeno dare loro le indicazioni giuste.

Lei fu sorpresa dalla sua voce, ma trasmise le informazioni, dicendo per tutto il tempo all'operatore che non si fidava dell'uomo che le stava di fronte.

\--

"Chi è John?" chiese lei, perché il suo amante non smetteva di chiamare.

Si era calmata un po’ dopo la sua telefonata, e a quel punto aveva già abbassato la pistola.

"È il mio partner,” disse. "Nel senso che ci sposeremo, non come dire che lavoriamo insieme. Anche se, suppongo, facciamo anche quello,” chiarì. "Sta marciando su e giù per la stazione, cercandoci.”

La ragazza alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto, imitandolo. Ma quando lo guardò di nuovo, lui vide che le sue difese erano quasi completamente crollate. Avrebbe dovuto iniziare da quello, pensò. La sua relazione con John lo faceva automaticamente sembrare meno minaccioso.

Non avrebbe dovuto. Gli uomini che lo avevano violentato in Serbia erano stati eterosessuali, per la maggior parte. La sessualità non aveva importanza in questo tipo di cose, vero?

Dopo un po’ lei si sedette, la pistola ancora in mano, ma quasi dimenticata. Si tirò le ginocchia al petto e vi appoggiò sopra la testa.

"Cosa ti è successo?" chiese lei, facendo un cenno con la testa verso di lui, verso le sue mani.

Lui le rivolse un minuscolo sorriso e si sedette anche lui, appoggiandosi al muro.

"La stessa cosa che è successa a te,” una pausa "Solo molto tempo fa.”

Lei continuò a rubare occhiate, ma per lo più non si mosse dal suo posto.

"Amanda,” la esortò Sherlock, dopo che furono passati un paio di minuti. "Scotland Yard è già qui, sono venuti con me. Ma se non mi lasci parlare con loro, non ci raggiungeranno.”

Lei scosse la testa, ma senza convinzione. "Se sei uno di loro, ne faresti solo arrivare qui altri...”

"Se fossi uno di loro, perché dovrei avere bisogno di dire agli altri dove sono? Non conoscerebbero già il loro stesso nascondiglio?"

Il mento le tremava un po’ e gli occhi le bruciavano di nuovo alla prospettiva che quell'uomo fosse davvero il suo soccorritore.

Senza dire nulla, aprì il telefono ed esitò, le sue dita nervosamente sospese sopra le icone sullo schermo.

L'immagine di sfondo era di un uomo dai capelli color sabbia che sorrideva alla telecamera. Aveva un maglione verde su una camicia abbottonata e una mano sporgeva in avanti come se avesse scattato la foto da solo.

"Questo è John?" chiese, mostrando l'immagine a Sherlock.

"Sì,” Il detective non poté evitare di un piccolo sorriso. "Ci sono foto di noi due nel telefono, se vuoi verificare quello che ti ho detto.”

Lei cliccò sull'icona della galleria e la prima immagine che venne fuori fu di un documento di qualche sorta. La superò e quella successiva fu del suo compagno, seduto su una poltrona e al lavoro su un computer portatile. Dopo quella fu la volta di una serie di immagini che sembravano quasi identiche, entrambi gli uomini erano nell’inquadratura, ma il riquadro era così ravvicinato che non si vedeva gran parte di quello che li circondava.

Si fermò quando arrivò a una foto che era stata ovviamente scattata a Natale e da una terza persona. I due uomini erano vestiti con maglioni assurdi e condividevano un casto bacio, un minuscolo accenno di vischio che faceva capolino dall'alto.

"Mia madre ha insistito per quella,” le disse Sherlock, perché poteva dedurre l'immagine che stava guardando dalle sfumature di rosso che le si riflettevano sul viso.

Amanda lo guardò e i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime.

"Mi permetterai di chiamarlo? Così possiamo uscire entrambi?" la esortò di nuovo lui.

Il mento le tremava di nuovo e un paio di lacrime le rigarono il viso, ma alla fine annuì. Gli offrì il telefono, ma non si mosse dal suo posto sul pavimento.

"Grazie,” fu tutto ciò che lui le disse, dopo essersi avvicinato per recuperare il suo telefono.

Immediatamente compose il numero del suo amante, travolto dall’urgenza di ritornare a lui. "John?" chiamò non appena la chiamata si collegò. "L'ho trovata.”

\--

"Polizia!" urlò una voce dall'esterno.

La porta si spalancò, facendo sussultare entrambi gli occupanti della stanza. E poi uno sciame di poliziotti vestiti di nero che reggevano fucili inondò il posto, seguito da Lestrade e la sua squadra.

"Sherlock!" chiamò John, correndo verso di lui non appena lo vide vicino alla parete di fondo. "Stai bene?!" chiese, guardando il detective dalla testa ai piedi, mentre si aggrappava ai suoi avambracci.

Sherlock annuì, ma poi tornò a guardare il punto in cui la loro vittima era ancora seduta sul pavimento, sopraffatta dalla confusione nonostante il sollievo.

"Ha le manette ai piedi,” disse al dottore e John annuì prima di scomparire per recuperare uno degli scagnozzi dei vigili del fuoco.

Quando Sherlock guardò di nuovo la ragazza, Sally Donovan era accovacciata di fronte a lei, già prendendo in carico la situazione. Il suo lavoro qui era finito.

Cominciò ad allontanarsi da loro, solo per sentire un forte "Aspetta!" da dietro.

Amanda stava guardando dritto verso di lui, i suoi occhi rossi sembrarono leggermente in preda al panico "Non andartene.”

Donovan si stava accigliando in mezzo a loro, ma fu abbastanza intelligente da non dire nulla.

"Puoi restare con me? Per favore.”

Lui aprì la bocca, colto completamente alla sprovvista. Poi gettò uno sguardo attorno e verso Donovan, prima di annuire e scivolare di nuovo a terra per sedersi proprio di fronte a lei.

"Va bene.”

\--

Ci vollero giorni per rintracciare il resto della Banda degli Snuff Movie, ma uno dei due membri che avevano in custodia fu più che disposto a vuotare il sacco in cambio di clemenza. Fu anche d’aiuto che fosse quasi morto per mano della sua vittima e che fosse un po’ sedato al momento della sua dichiarazione.

Sherlock e John si erano in gran parte ritirati dopo il blitz alla stazione abbandonata; fare pulizia adesso dipendeva tutto dallo Yard. Lestrade aveva scritto loro ogni tanto per aggiornarli sugli arresti in corso, ma per la maggior parte del tempo erano stati lasciati per conto loro.

Ecco perché Sherlock trovò così strano essere convocato allo Yard pochi giorni dopo.

"Di cosa si tratta?" chiese a Lestrade una volta che l'uomo fu uscito dal suo ufficio per salutarli.

Il poliziotto si agitò un po’, con la bocca che formava parole che non arrivava davvero a pronunciare.

Il cipiglio di Sherlock si fece più pronunciato.

"Be’, ah. Ci sono alcune persone dei media che vogliono parlarti.” Si spostò di nuovo, a disagio. "Sai, l’eroe del momento e tutto il resto.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, ricordando il circo mediatico che erano diventati tutti i suoi casi dopo la débâcle di Reichenbach. Ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, John gli diede un colpetto con la spalla e si strinse nelle spalle.

"Vai e basta, dai. Ti meriti il riconoscimento, sai?"

Lui sospirò e decise di limitarsi a un "Va bene.”

La sala conferenze era piena di giornalisti e agenti. Era lo stesso fastidioso, rumoroso spettacolo sensazionalistico di tutte le volte precedenti. L'unica differenza era la reazione degli Yarder che avevano effettivamente lavorato sul caso con lui.

Donovan e molti altri agenti spiccavano tra la folla. Mancava il solito divertimento che avrebbero avuto in faccia; sembravano piuttosto seri, come se fosse una specie di cerimonia solenne.

Dopo che tutto fu finito e che i media ebbero accecato John e Sherlock con i loro flash esagerati, entrambi gli uomini furono sottilmente scortati fuori dalla sala da Lestrade.

"Non è stato poi così male, vero?"

No, non lo era stato. Ma comunque, Sherlock sospirò diligentemente e mormorò, "Noioso. Adesso possiamo andare, John?" chiese, rivolgendosi al suo partner.

Ma a quel punto Lestrade si schiarì la gola e si guardò un po’ attorno prima di riportare lo sguardo su di loro. "In realtà, c'è qualcun altro che vorrebbe vederti.”

Entrambi gli uomini aggrottarono la fronte nella sua direzione. "Chi?" proruppe John.

"Amanda avrebbe voluto essere qui, ma è ancora in ospedale. Ha chiesto se non ti dispiacerebbe farle visita.”

A quello la bocca di Sherlock si contrasse e i suoi occhi si ammorbidirono visibilmente, nonostante i suoi sforzi per mantenere una faccia da poker. "Be’, ci hai già trascinati fuori dall'appartamento, si potrebbe anche fare.”

Così avrebbe dovuto essere tutto risolto, ma il detective più anziano si stava ancora agitando di fronte a lui. Chiaramente, c'era ancora qualcosa di non detto.

"Oh, Dio! Cosa c’è, Lestrade? Sputalo fuori e basta!" ordinò Sherlock, infastidito. Non poté fare a meno di notare che anche alcuni degli agenti dello Yard avevano lasciato la conferenza e si stavano aggirando attorno a loro come un gruppo di incerti gatti randagi.

Il DI guardò di nuovo verso i suoi colleghi, poi giù a terra, e poi ancora verso John e Sherlock.

"Ascolta, Sherlock, ehm. Soltanto, ah, sai che noi stavamo monitorando il live streaming?" iniziò e l’uomo più giovane s’irrigidì all’istante.

Sapeva con precisione dove stavano andando a parare.

"Quindi noi, ah, abbiamo sentito ciò che hai detto ad Amanda.”

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. Da qualche parte nelle viscere dello Yard adesso c'era un video di lui che si sfilava i guanti dalle mani mutilate e diceva alla vittima sequestrata di uno stupro che _lo avevano fatto anche a lui_.

Perfetto. Fantastico. Proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno, sul serio.

"So che non ce l’hai detto ufficialmente, ma siamo tutti felici per te.”

Cosa?

Sherlock si stava accigliando tanto quanto John, e Lestrade esitò davanti alle loro espressioni.

"Tu _eri_ serio, giusto? Voi due vi... vi _state_ per sposare?"

_Oh_. Quello.

"Noi abbiamo più o meno, ah, abbiamo perso la registrazione del salvataggio,” continuò Lestrade, schiarendosi la gola, con le mani in tasca e sembrando tutt'altro che disinvolto, "Quindi, nessuno può davvero guardarlo di nuovo per esserne sicuro.”

"L'avete perso?" gli fece eco Sherlock.

"Sì."

"Solo quella registrazione?"

Lestrade si strinse nelle spalle: "I tipi dell’archivio delle prove... sai com'è."

Gli uomini dell’archivio prove erano le uniche persone competenti dello Yard. Sherlock lo sapeva, perché era una sfida rubar loro qualsiasi cosa.

Sorrise. "Giusto.”

Tutti e tre rimasero in silenzio, stando lì un po’ goffamente in piedi mentre cercavano di ignorare le parole taciute che tutti sapevano di essere lì.

Alla fine, John si schiarì la gola e gonfiò un po’ il petto "Sì. Quello è... sì. Ci sposeremo,” disse, chiudendo il caso della loro silenziosa discussione.

Nel retro della mente, Sherlock registrò che questa era la prima volta che John dichiarava davanti a qualcuno qualcosa riguardo alla loro relazione o sulle sue implicazioni sulla sua sessualità. Non era sicuro se ciò che provava fosse orgoglio, ma era qualcosa di simile.

"Ottimo, è bello. Perché noi, ehm..." Lestrade armeggiò un po’ con la tasca del completo e ne recuperò una busta. "Qui,” la offrì a entrambi.

Fu Sherlock quello che la prese con la mano guantata. E nonostante il suo solito talento per capire i regali, non riuscì a indovinare cosa stesse stringendo.

"È un regalo di nozze da parte nostra, abbiamo partecipato tutti,” disse Lestrade, un po’ imbarazzato, guardando indietro verso il resto della squadra in agguato. "Hai distrutto l'ultimo, per cui...”

Onestamente sembrava che gli stessero procurando un cappello da detective sostitutivo, ma quando Sherlock aprì la busta dovette trovare la foto di un solido tavolo di legno.

Era fatto di un ricco legno scuro, splendidamente realizzato - Sherlock avrebbe detto intagliato a mano, perfino. I motivi decorativi in rilievo correvano su tutti i bordi e fino ai suoi piedi elaborati. Era molto elegante, quasi vittoriano; molto da Sherlock, davvero.

Il loro vecchio tavolo da cucina era letteralmente caduto in pezzi dopo che uno dei suoi esperimenti era esploso. John aveva trascorso giorni a rimuginare sul tavolo, mentre Sherlock aveva trascorso giorni a rimuginare sul suo set da esperimenti chimici perduto.

Le foto successive che sfogliò non erano di un tavolo. C'era una collezione di provette e becher e apparecchiature da laboratorio, molto chiaramente antiche.

"Le hanno scelte i ragazzi della Medicina Legale,” disse Lestrade, spezzando la trance in cui erano caduti sia John che Sherlock.

Sullo sfondo, i citati ragazzi di Medicina Legali agitarono timidamente la mano verso di loro.

"Ho controllato anche con tuo fratello. Volevamo scegliere qualcosa che ti piacesse,” divagò il DI.

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre per i doni premurosi scelti con cura e la sua gola si chiuse. Dopo un momento, la schiarì e infine alzò gli occhi sui poliziotti di fronte a lui.

"Questo è molto...” iniziò, poi si schiarì di nuovo la gola. "Noi...”

"Intende dire grazie,” l’interruppe John, anche se era semplicemente stupefatto. "Io... è davvero un bel pensiero, Greg.”

Le sue parole, rivolte direttamente a Lestrade, portano a un tacito scambio tra i due; John l’aveva perdonato per non aver difeso Sherlock in precedenza sul caso.

"Be’, sono contento che vi piaccia, perché mentre parliamo lo stanno portando nel vostro appartamento,” aggiunse il DI, spezzando un po’ la tensione.

John rise e persino Sherlock ridacchiò, riponendo la busta in tasca.

"Congratulazioni. Lo pensiamo sul serio,” e poi diede una pacca sulla schiena a entrambi gli uomini, prima di raddrizzare la giacca e fare un cenno: "Va bene. Be’, andiamo avanti? Ho detto ad Amanda che l'avremmo incontrata all'ospedale alle quattro.”

\--

Il viaggio in ospedale fu incredibilmente scomodo a causa della presenza inaspettata di Sally Donovan.

Certo, era stata a guardare in silenzio dallo sfondo con tutti gli altri partecipanti ai doni, ma non c'era lo stesso alcun amore folle tra lei e Sherlock. C'era molto tra lei e John, e niente che fosse remotamente piacevole.

Tuttavia, una mano guantata poggiava sulle ginocchia del dottore come un appello a _non discuterne adesso_ , e trascorsero l'intero tragitto in macchina in un silenzio teso.

Quando arrivarono all'ospedale e uscirono dall'auto della polizia, tuttavia, Sally rimase indietro.

"Sherlock," gridò, la voce insolitamente incerta.

Sia il detective che il suo dottore si fermarono sui loro passi per guardarla di nuovo. John sembrava molto ostile, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un passo davanti al suo amante come una guardia del corpo.

Ma Sherlock guardò lui e poi di nuovo la donna, prima di fare un cenno col capo verso Lestrade. "Vai avanti, John. Ti raggiungo lì.”

Il dottore, in modalità soldato, indugiò ancora qualche secondo, fissando Donovan come in sfida. Poi si voltò, passò le dita su quelle di Sherlock e seguì Lestrade nell'edificio.

"Sally," rispose tardivamente Sherlock con finta amabilità.

L'orgogliosa sergente fece un passo avanti e si allontanò dalla macchina, guardandosi i piedi prima di poter finalmente affrontare il detective.

"Non avrei dovuto dire quelle cose su di te. Mi dispiace,” disse, dritta al punto. Nonostante il suo atteggiamento freddo, era chiaro che le sue parole erano sincere e non sollecitate.

Distolse di nuovo lo sguardo da lui, si mise le mani in tasca e fece una pausa significativa prima di continuare, "Non so nulla della tua vita. E anche se a volte mi fai infuriare, questo non ti rende uno psicopatico. E mi dispiace di averti definito un freak. Non lo sei. Sei solo... più intelligente di tutti noi."

Sherlock rimase lì in piedi, con un'espressione confusa, guardando tra lei e la gente che camminava intorno a loro. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare o cosa dire. Provò persino ad aprire la bocca un paio di volte per formare una risposta di qualche tipo, ma non ne uscì nulla.

Donovan si schiarì la gola "Bene, bene, è quello che dovevo dire, allora,” E poi fece un gesto vago verso l'ospedale, prima di iniziare a dirigersi verso le porte.

Sherlock non riusciva ancora a trovare qualcosa da dire in risposta, ma mentre la seguiva, la sergente parlò di nuovo.

"Quindi, tu e John, eh?"

Fu un tentativo di disinvoltura che si rivelò innaturale come una chiacchierata tra loro, ma ci stava provando.

"Sì, io e John.”

"Quando è il matrimonio...?"

"Non abbiamo ancora fissato una data,” rispose pensieroso, mentre giravano sul corridoio principale. E per quando raggiunsero la stanza di Amanda Walsh, dovette onestamente ammettere davanti a Dio che stava avendo qualcosa di simile a una conversazione con Sally Donovan.

\--

I detective li lasciarono entrare a salutare Amanda da soli. John aveva effettivamente esitato alla porta, incerto se fosse stato il benvenuto, ma la ragazza sul letto li vide entrambi e sul suo volto si aprì un sorriso.

"Sherlock!"

La ragazza aveva lasciato una forte impressione su di lui dopo il salvataggio. Prima di lei, Sherlock non ricordava di essere mai rimasto a controllare il benessere di una vittima, e non pensava che l'avrebbe mai più fatto. Quella prima notte aveva trascorso ore con lei all'ospedale, fino a quando i suoi genitori non erano stati in grado di arrivare dall'Australia con un volo last minute. Davvero, non era sorprendente che avesse voluto vederlo di nuovo.

"Questo è John?" chiese, facendo un cenno al medico che faceva capolino da dietro di lui.

"Io, ehm, posso aspettare fuori,” rispose automaticamente John, a metà strada diretto alla porta.

"Sì, ovviamente,” rispose Sherlock allo stesso tempo. "Vieni, John, vuole incontrarti.”

Amanda gli stava sorridendo un po’ timidamente: "Abbiamo parlato molto di te, quel giorno. Sei più o meno il motivo per cui non gli ho sparato, a dire il vero,” ammise imbarazzata.

John emise una risata sorpresa.

"Sono contento che tu non l'abbia fatto, ne ho solo uno.”

Il suo sorriso di risposta fu un po’ fanciullesco e per la prima volta Sherlock notò che Amanda stava sfoggiando un nuovissimo taglio da folletto.

"I capelli,” fece un gesto vago verso di lei, con le mani nude in bella vista. "Sono diversi.”

La ragazza sollevò la mano a sfiorarli, quasi come se se ne fosse dimenticata. "Sì, li ho tagliati. Avevo bisogno di un cambiamento, sai?"

Gli occhi di Sherlock si incresparono e l'angolo della sua bocca si sollevò leggermente. "Ti stanno bene.”

Trascorsero la mezz'ora successiva a chiacchierare; be’, Amanda parlò, Sherlock ascoltò e John lo fissò come se si stesse innamorando daccapo. Era raro vedere Sherlock così apertamente empatico con un altro essere umano.

Quando Lestrade venne a prelevarli, Sherlock lasciò che John lo precedesse e rimase indietro mentre Amanda gli tirava la manica.

"Andrà meglio, non è vero?" chiese, sembrando molto meno allegra di quanto non fosse stata per tutto il tempo che erano rimasti lì.

Lui lanciò uno sguardo verso la porta, oltre la quale l’attendeva l'uomo che gli era rimasto incollato attraverso tutto quanto, nel bene e nel male, fino alla morte e ritorno. Poi tornò a guardare il suo viso speranzoso e spaventato, e sorrise.

"Andrà molto meglio.”

Lei sorrise e lo lasciò andare, mordendosi piano il labbro mentre lui se ne andava.

"M’inviterai al tuo matrimonio, vero?" urlò quando era già alla porta.

"Oh, certo. Ricevimento nuziale e tutto il resto,” Sherlock le fece l'occhiolino, e uscì mentre lei rideva.

## Epilogo

Baciò il collo di Sherlock, sfregandovi dolcemente la bocca mentre si godevano l'acqua calda che colpiva la loro pelle. Le goccioline sarebbero cadute dai ricci di Sherlock, atterrando sul naso di John e lui voleva quasi leccarle via.

Le sue mani vagarono su e giù per le cosce del detective, e Sherlock inclinò la testa all'indietro, dandogli più accesso al collo.

La schiena arrossata dell’uomo più giovane era premuta contro di lui, e l’uccello di John aveva già iniziato a pulsare per l’interesse.

Con una mossa insolita, Sherlock si inarcò appena, in modo da sfiorare intenzionalmente l'erezione del suo amante.

Poteva sentirsi diventare duro nel percepire la pelle calda di John premuta dietro di lui. Sapeva quello che voleva - era un desiderio che era nato in modo così naturale - e sapeva anche che non aveva più paura di provare. Solo a pensarci, solo la prospettiva, gli fece mordere il labbro inferiore e accelerare il respiro.

Si inarcò di nuovo, questa volta più deliberatamente, e ciò spinse John a sfregarsi gentilmente contro di lui. Ma questa volta, Sherlock allungò anche un braccio per prendere la mano sinistra del suo amante e intrecciò le loro dita in un gesto amorevole. Con la testa inclinata all'indietro com'era, pronunciò dolcemente il nome di John.

Il dottore mugolò in risposta, iniziando a baciare la pelle sensibile dietro l'orecchio dell'uomo più alto.

"Ti voglio,” disse semplicemente Sherlock.

Poté sentire John che si fermava dietro di lui. "Io sono tuo,” rispose il dottore in tono di semplice constatazione mentre gli appoggiava un bacio sulla spalla come punteggiatura.

E poi si mosse come per scambiare le loro posizioni, ma Sherlock lo fermò, trattenendolo per un braccio.

"Non in quel modo.”

L'implicazione era lì, ma erano passati quasi due anni dall'inizio della loro relazione e Sherlock non aveva mai mostrato alcun segno di voler attraversare quel particolare confine. Era ragionevole non esserne sicuri.

"Come, allora?" gli chiese, la voce gli uscì roca.

Sherlock non disse niente. Tenne la mano su quella di John mentre si sporgeva un po’ in modo da poter appoggiare la fronte contro le piastrelle fresche del bagno. La sua schiena era ancora a filo con il petto del suo amante mentre se lo tirava ancora più vicino, e il dottore accompagnò il movimento senza fare resistenza.

Esitante, John fece scorrere la mano libera su per la coscia di Sherlock e seguì un percorso fino la sua schiena e poi giù lungo la spina dorsale, sentendo il giovane rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco. Quando la sua mano si fermò al coccige del detective, fu una domanda.

Non ci fu opposizione; Sherlock inclinò i fianchi di una minuscola frazione, spingendosi verso le dita e John le trascinò verso il basso per valicare un confine che non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe superato.

Quando continuarono a non esserci proteste, fece scorrere le dita tra le natiche di Sherlock, quindi le affondò in giù per sfiorare il suo ingresso.

Ci fu un sussulto da parte del detective, ma chiaramente non era di dolore, quindi John divenne sempre più fiducioso. Continuò a far scorrere le punte delle dita su e giù per la pelle dell'amante, oltre l'ingresso fino al suo perineo, alla base delle sue palle e poi indietro. Senza violarlo, solo massaggiando, esplorandolo, mentre il suo amante si inarcava nel suo tocco.

"Andiamo a letto,” disse Sherlock, con voce appena percepibile, a malapena un sussurro.

\--

Armati di lubrificante, le cose erano molto diverse. John se ne spremette in mano una quantità esagerata e fece lo stesso percorso che aveva fatto prima, ricoprendo l'esterno dell'entrata del suo amante fino alle palle e poi indietro. Diventò sciatto e disordinato, ma Sherlock sembrava godersela.

Il lubrificante si riscaldò e quando John immerse sperimentalmente in lui la punta del dito, il suo amante era già completamente rilassato.

Fu lento e tirato per le lunghe, ma fu fatto abilmente, e Sherlock divenne sempre più duro man mano che andava avanti. Quando John finalmente mise dentro un dito, il detective non provò alcun disagio. In effetti, l'intera faccenda era così straordinariamente diversa che il suo cervello non riuscì nemmeno di stabilire la connessione tra l'atto e ciò che gli era stato fatto in Serbia.

Due dita dentro, più lubrificante, tre dita dentro e Sherlock si ritrovò addirittura a dondolare sull'intrusione. Il fatto che John sfilasse spesso le dita per giocare con il bordo e accarezzare il suo uccello fu molto d’aiuto.

"John," esalò e fu una richiesta. Poteva davvero sentirsi pulsare, bisognoso, pronto.

Il dottore baciò i suoi riccioli umidi e tolse lentamente le dita da dentro, senza preoccuparsi di pulirle mentre vi applicava più lubrificante e si avvolgeva una mano attorno. Non aveva bisogno di accarezzare il suo uccello o di farselo diventare più duro, ma voleva essere sicuro di essere abbastanza lubrificato da entrare dolcemente nel suo amante.

L'altra mano serpeggiò sul petto di Sherlock per intrecciare insieme le loro dita, e con un altro bacio amorevole all'orecchio, al collo, alla spalla, John si sfregò lentamente contro la schiena di Sherlock, con l’uccello annidato tra le sue natiche, ma senza ancora muoversi per entrare davvero in lui.

Li fece scivolare insieme alcune volte, godendosi infinitamente la sensazione del pasticcio caldo e appiccicoso tra le cosce del suo amante.

"John,” e questa volta la richiesta fu al limite di un piagnucolio, al limite di un ordine.

"Lo so, ci sto arrivando,” gli disse scherzosamente John, ma gli premette un bacio sulla spalla e finalmente, finalmente, se lo prese in mano e li allineò di proposito.

Poté sentire Sherlock irrigidirsi un po’ quando alla fine si premette contro il suo ingresso, e si fermò per un momento per accarezzare la gamba del detective.

"Ok?" chiese, e la testa coperta di riccioli annuì.

All'assenso, lui continuò, ma molto, molto, molto lentamente. Fu quasi lancinante farlo in questo modo, e John non aveva idea di dove avesse trovato l'autocontrollo, ma avrebbe preferito soffrire piuttosto che far male al suo amante e annullare mesi e mesi di progressi.

Una volta che fu completamente dentro, si fermò, ansimando e concentrandosi con forza sul non venire in quel preciso istante. Era duro da far male e gli sembrava incredibilmente fantastico essere dentro Sherlock. Era caldo, stretto, scivoloso e meraviglioso, ma era anche, semplicemente, Sherlock.

"Parla con me, amore.”

Sherlock stava respirando con affanno e restando molto fermo, ma non sembrava particolarmente teso, il che a sua volta mise John a proprio agio. "Solo... non muoverti ancora,” disse alla fine il detective e la sua mano destra si spinse indietro a posarsi sulla coscia del suo amante. La mano di John la coprì immediatamente e fece scorrere amorevolmente il pollice sulle dita dell'altro.

Rimasero così per parecchi secondi, collegati e immobili. Aiutò anche ad allentare un po’ la tensione, così ora John si sentiva come se potesse durare più di due minuti.

"Ok, vai piano,” disse Sherlock dopo che fu passato un minuto intero.

John annuì, anche se il suo amante non poteva vederlo e poi procedette a un ritmo ridicolmente lento.

“È bello.”

Rassicurato, John iniziò a spingere sempre così adagio, e poté davvero percepire Sherlock che si rilassava attorno a lui. "È assolutamente incredibile, amore,” sussurrò contro la pelle di Sherlock, perché non aveva mai provato niente del genere prima. Non era mai stato dentro un altro uomo, ed era tanto stretto che non poteva crederci.

Si mosse un paio di volte quasi alla stessa velocità, ma era difficile muoversi così lentamente quando tutto andava così liscio. Tuttavia, fece del suo meglio fino a quando le dita di Sherlock non affondarono con un po’ più di decisone nella sua coscia e l'uomo inclinò leggermente la testa prima di muovere i fianchi contro di lui. Era un comando non verbale, ma fu chiaramente compreso.

Attento a contenere il suo entusiasmo, John iniziò a muoversi più in fretta e il detective iniziò ad andare incontro alle sue spinte e a fissare il proprio ritmo.

Sherlock gemette e si inarcò ancora di più verso John. Per un momento, il dottore ebbe paura che fosse stato un gemito di dolore, ma il detective gli si stava stringendo più forte. "Così a fondo,” gli ordinò.

Meno impaurito, John iniziò a spingere più forte invece che più velocemente, seppellendosi fino in fondo prima di ritirarsi.

"Sì," metà gemette, metà ansimò Sherlock, arricciando le dita dei piedi e inarcandosi ancor di più. Dio, i suoi nervi si stavano illuminando come un falò dentro di lui. "Più veloce, John," cercò di dire, con la voce che risuonava molto più bassa e roca rispetto al suo solito baritono.

Dopo ciò, John smise di trattenersi. Si permise di scopare il suo amante più in fretta e più forte che poteva, eccitato dagli osceni rumori scivolosi che stavano facendo, punteggiati dai gemiti di piacere di Sherlock.

Percepì anche quando il suo amante iniziò a tremare tra le sue braccia, ma si rese presto conto che Sherlock lo aveva lasciato andare per avvolgere la mano attorno al proprio uccello e pomparsi furiosamente ad un ritmo abbinato alle sue spinte.

"John, ci sono, non posso...” e poi il giovane mezzo gemette, mezzo gridò, scambiando in fretta le mani in modo da potersi accarezzare con la sinistra e tenere fermi i fianchi di John con la destra. John lo lasciò fare come desiderava, e Sherlock essenzialmente lo tenne al suo posto e si scopò da solo all’indietro su di lui, facendo ruotare i fianchi così da poter ottenere uno sfregamento extra sulla prostata.

In un gemito emerso come un soffio d'aria, Sherlock si strinse quasi dolorosamente attorno a lui e John riuscì a vedere mentre l'uomo veniva sulla propria mano. Fu uno spettacolo follemente bello.

John dopo quello rallentò le sue spinte fino a fermarsi davvero, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto finire per conto suo invece di sovrastimolare il suo amante. Ma dopo pochi secondi d’immobilità, Sherlock capì cosa stava facendo.

"Continua,” gli disse il detective, accarezzandogli letargicamente la coscia. "Voglio sentirlo.”

Alla richiesta John si contrasse in lui, e il pensiero di venire dentro Sherlock lo fece ricominciare a muoversi quasi all’istante. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare, prendendo velocità e concentrandosi interamente sulle sensazioni.

Appoggiò una mano dietro il ginocchio di Sherlock e gli inclinò leggermente la gamba, permettendosi di spingersi ancora più a fondo. L’ansimo di risposta che provenne dal suo amante suonò parecchio incoraggiante. Non durò che un altro paio di colpi e poi per la prima volta John si riversò in profondità nel suo partner.

Si mosse ancora qualche volta, svuotandosi fino alla fine e poi lasciò cadere la testa, completamente esausto, sulla spalla dell'amante.

Non si mossero e non dissero nulla per alcuni minuti. La foschia post orgasmica li lasciò entrambi abbastanza letargici da poter effettivamente dormire per la notte. John non si era ancora mosso per ritirarsi, e Sherlock si godeva molto la loro intima connessione.

Non fu fino a quando il detective rotolò sulla schiena, spostandosi in modo da giacere faccia a faccia, che si disconnessero. Si fissarono per un po’ a vicenda, con sorrisi felici sui volti. La realizzazione di ciò che avevano appena conquistato stava giusto iniziando a prendere piede in entrambi.

"Come ti senti, amore?" chiese John, facendo scorrere un dito tra i riccioli di Sherlock, infilando una ciocca dietro l'orecchio.

Il detective sembrò pensieroso per un momento. “È stato... non è stato quello che mi aspettavo,” ammise alla fine.

"Oh?" John s’irrigidì, preoccupato.

Il detective si spostò un po’ e gli rubò un bacio veloce, strofinando i loro nasi in riconoscimento dell'espressione apprensiva del suo amante.

"Non ha fatto male,” sbottò. "Sapevo che avresti provato a ridurre il dolore per me, ma avevo soltanto dato per scontato che l'atto fosse intrinsecamente doloroso.”

Il cuore di John fece una cosa strana nel sentirlo. Che Sherlock avesse pensato una cosa del genere e avesse ugualmente deciso di fidarsi di lui con tutto se stesso... non riusciva a esprimerlo a parole. Baciò il suo amante più giovane e lo lasciò proseguire.

"Mi aspettavo che mi sarei goduto l'intimità della cosa. E che mi sarebbe piaciuto sapere che era qualcosa che ti dava piacere.” _Come un pompino,_ pensò. "Ma... non mi aspettavo davvero che... fosse bello? Fisicamente? È bello. È stato bello... non pensavo sul serio che lo sarebbe stato."

John annuì. "Sì, è stata una sorpresa anche per me,” ammise. “È una sensazione unica.”

"Ora capisco perché vuoi sempre che ti scopi.”

John rise: "Te l’avevo detto che non stavo cercando di compiacerti.”

Si sorrisero l'un l'altro per un po’, crogiolandosi entrambi nella propria soddisfazione.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Sono davvero contento che domani ci sposiamo.”

John sorrise apertamente nel sentirlo.

"Anch’io, amore. Anch’io.”

\--

La mattinata fu decisamente frenetica.

Sherlock si svegliò con la mano di John attorno all’uccello, e un paio di minuti e pochissime parole dopo, il dottore lo stava montando sul loro letto, cavalcandolo fino a portare entrambi all’orgasmo.

Andarono a fare la doccia separatamente. John iniziò perfino, quant’è vero Dio, a cantare sotto il getto per l'umore in cui si trovava, ma Sherlock non ci mise molto a seguirlo nel loro bagno. Senza una parola, il detective entrò dietro di lui, gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio e avvolse la mano attorno al suo futuro marito con una fame che non riusciva a trattenere.

Furono seghe sotto la doccia, baci sporchi a colazione e il tempo si stava assottigliando.

"Dobbiamo sul serio metterci i vestiti!" lo ammonì John, ma la severità della dichiarazione fu rovinata dai baci che permise a Sherlock di piazzargli sulle labbra subito dopo.

Ad essere sincero, non era mai stato così elettrizzato in tutta la sua vita.

Ma andarono a indossare i loro abiti da sposi. Sherlock aiutò John a entrare nel suo, abbottonandolo, levigando gli innumerevoli strati.

E poi fissò il prodotto finito, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, quindi procedette a spingere John sul letto e a annullare l'intero lavoro aprendo i pantaloni e divorandolo come un uomo che muore di fame.

Quando ebbe finito, aveva il sapore dell'amante in gola e un sorriso assolutamente da gatto del Cheshire sul viso.

"Sono davvero contento che non ti fossi ancora fatto i capelli,” disse John, con la faccia arrossata e ansimante, perché i riccioli del suo amante stavano sporgendo tutti in fuori in bizzarre angolazioni a causa della sua presa.

Inutile dire che quando Mycroft arrivò a prelevarli, entrambi avevano appena finito di prepararsi.

I sorrisi gemelli, le guance arrossate e le camicie leggermente stropicciate che accolsero il più anziano degli Holmes fecero sì che l'uomo li osservasse entrambi con disgusto.

"Se avete quasi finito, abbiamo un matrimonio a cui partecipare.”

\--

E che matrimonio fu.

Alla fine, Sherlock aveva trasferito la sua personalità ossessiva nel compito di organizzare il matrimonio e _Tutto deve essere perfetto, John!_

Fu una cerimonia non tanto piccola, bellissima, comprendente i loro amici, la famiglia e una luminosa giornata di primavera.

Su richiesta di John, e con l'accordo entusiastico della mamma, si sposarono in chiesa. Per volere di Sherlock, e senza la minima opposizione, John si sposò con la sua alta uniforme militare.

I fiori erano meravigliosi, il cibo era delizioso e i cugini troppi per poterli contare. La sorella di John era sobria e presente, e Mike Stamford - il loro maledetto cupido – era riuscito a farcela. Si era presentata perfino Amanda, come promesso, e sembrava andare molto d’accordo con Molly.

Si fermarono davanti a quell'altare, fiancheggiati da un Mycroft falsamente scontento e da un Lestrade raggiante. E sapevano che sarebbero stati i loro voti, più di tutto il resto di quel giorno, che sarebbero rimasti con loro per gli anni a venire.

Sherlock aveva deciso, dopo molte discussioni, di rinunciare ai guanti bianchi che inizialmente aveva programmato di indossare al matrimonio. Non c'erano molti modi per girarci attorno se voleva che John gli facesse scivolare un anello al dito. E il pensiero di nascondere quell'anello, quello che portava il nome di John, sotto i guanti fino alla fine dei tempi... non poteva farlo. Quindi i guanti se n’erano andati, per non essere mai più indossati con lo scopo di nascondersi.

E mentre sentiva il calore delle dita di John che gli stringevano le mani davanti ai loro amici e familiari, mentre guardava giù in quegli splendidi occhi blu, le sue incertezze si dissolsero nel nulla.

"Sherlock," iniziò John, sorridendo come uno sciocco "Sei... l'uomo più esasperante, geniale, coraggioso che io abbia mai conosciuto. Sono... Sono sinceramente... stupito dalla tua forza, dal tuo coraggio e dal tuo disinteresse.” Ridacchiò, perché la maggior parte delle persone probabilmente non avrebbe mai capito l'ultimo riferimento. "E ogni giorno che mi permetti di restare al tuo fianco... Sono così incredibilmente onorato dalla fiducia che hai in me. Ero così solo prima di conoscerti e ti... Ti devo così tanto. Ti devo tutto. E sono così incredibilmente grato di essere qui oggi e condividere il giorno più bello della mia vita con l'amore della mia vita."

Il coro di nasi soffiati che echeggiò nella chiesa quasi distolse l'attenzione dagli occhi lacrimanti e arrossati di Sherlock. Il detective fu lieto che, a parte John, solo Lestrade vedesse sul serio lo stato in cui si trovava.

Cercò di nascondere con un bacio il suo enorme, lacrimoso sorriso, ma John lo fermò con decisione.

"Non è ancora quel punto!" disse scherzando, mentre tirava su col naso. E l'intera chiesa rise con lui.

Acconsentendo, Sherlock cercò di raddrizzarsi un po’ e poi si schiarì la gola. Inspirò a fondo, strinse le mani di John e lasciò che il suo amore fluisse da lui senza ritegno.

"John, io sono... un uomo ridicolo. A volte metto sinceramente in dubbio la tua sanità mentale per aver scelto me come compagno, ma trovo che non posso lamentarmi,” sorrise, con gli occhi che s’increspavano. "Le cose che ti ho fatto passare, e tutti i nostri alti e bassi... Come, anche così, mi hai trovato meritevole della tua lealtà è qualcosa che non riesco a capire, ma ne sono incredibilmente grato. Sei un soldato con la più alta morale, un medico con il cuore più gentile, ed essere amato da te è il più grande onore che avrei mai potuto sognare di ricevere." Abbassò lo sguardo per un momento, cercando di trattenere una lacrima che semplicemente non se ne voleva andare. "Non posso dire molto di me stesso, ma questo posso dirtelo: oggi sei qui davanti alla persona che ti ama di più in tutto questo mondo.”

John non ci stava più nemmeno provando. Stava tirando su col naso tanto quanto quelli raccolti attorno a loro, e questa volta fu lui che quasi saltò alla conclusione dritto al loro bacio.

Quando arrivarono gli anelli, Sherlock pensò davvero di aver immaginato Mycroft che sbatteva in fretta le palpebre sugli occhi arrossati in modo sospetto. Quello di John fu inserito senza problemi, ma quello di Sherlock non altrettanto.

John gli aveva chiesto, prima, cosa voleva fare con gli anelli. E nonostante sapesse di non poter sentire molto l'anulare, Sherlock era stato irremovibile: "Almeno quello che hanno tagliato non era l'anulare di cui abbiamo _effettivamente_ bisogno,” aveva scherzato e ne avevano riso per giorni.

Certo, quando alzò la mano perché John vi facesse scivolare sopra la fascia d'oro, l'anulare sinistro si rifiutò di raddrizzarsi come gli altri. Ma John lo dispiegò semplicemente con la massima cura al mondo e fece scivolare al suo posto l'anello nuziale. Dopo, il dito si curvò di nuovo, ma Sherlock lasciò rilassare anche gli altri, e all'improvviso non sembrò più fuori posto. Si sorrisero a vicenda.

E poi qualcuno stava dicendo qualcosa su... una cosa o l’altra; avevano smesso di prestare attenzione. Si fissarono l'un l'altro come bambini affascinati, e furono sbalzati fuori dalla loro trance solo quando sentirono:

"... vi dichiaro sposati. Potete baciarvi!"

E questo, come si suol dire, è quanto.

~ Fine ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NdT** : Mutantleech fa notare che la maggior parte dei voti di Sherlock e di John sono stati presi direttamente dalle puntate originali, e non è una cosa deliziosa? ❤


End file.
